A Disgrace Upon Both
by LivingInAFantasy00
Summary: Alex Amelia Moore is in her 4th year at Hogwarts, who is a proud Gryffindor. She comes from a proud family of pure blood Slytherins, who also are good friends with the Malfoys. Alex and Draco hate each other though, will they ever get along? ON HIATUS SRY
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

_**Warnings**: The years where this story takes place is altered to a more modern time, timings and situations have been modified and etc._

_

* * *

_

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**

* * *

**

I grimaced as soon as I saw him walk through the door. My parents giving Mr and Mrs Malfoy a friendly welcoming greeting. My face was repulsed at the site of the young Malfoy who gave my mother a courteous kiss on the cheek and a firm hand shake to my father.

My family was a prestigious pure blood family that took great pride in their heritage. Our family were good friends with the Malfoys since my parents had befriended them at their time at Hogwarts. My whole family was in Slytherin you see, however four years ago I had been sorted into Gryffindor. Although my parents still loved me they despised the fact I was put into their rival House, even complaining to the Headmaster about it. But there was nothing they, nor Dumbledore could do. The Sorting Hat was a strong tradition that dated back to when the school was first established so it was out of their hands.

I was much different to the rest of my family, which is why I'm distant towards my grandparents, uncles, aunt and cousins. But my parents still chose to stick by me, but still ashamed of the fact I was a Gryffindor to the point they never wanted to mention it. To be honest, I preferred the fact I wasn't in Slytherin, even if it disappointed my family. I made a number of trustworthy friends and was having a much better time then I would have in Slytherin, but of course I never told them that. My parents would die from shock if they found out I was best friends with a mudblood, a Weasley and the infamous Harry Potter himself.

I knew Draco Malfoy since we were little and we both loathed each other since the day we met. We were complete polar opposites and explosions occurred every time we encountered one another. However my parents were quite fond of him to my dismay and every summer holidays his family would come to visit us.

"My Draco, you seem to be getting more handsome the more I see you!" My mother exclaimed. He stood there with a confident smirk on his face.

"Oh really? To me it seems quite the opposite," I mumbled to myself crossing my arms.

Young Malfoy shot me an intimidating glare, his icy, cold blue eyes shooting daggers. My mother gave me a slight elbow in the rib cage to be nice. To her utter disbelief as to why I hated him.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy it's very nice to see you," I greeted bowing my head in respect.

I came from a family with high expectations of etiquette, however whenever my parents weren't around my informal language was quite foul.

"As it is to see you. You remember my son Draco, I believe you two attend Hogwarts together?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Master Malfoy," I addressed trying to hide the tone of irritation through my teeth.

"Alex," Draco nodded his head.

I shot up at him as he used my first name. He and I both knew we were strictly on a last name basis. He smirked, delighted at my annoyance.

"Shall we begin dinner?" My mother smiled from ear to ear proceeding us into the dining room.

Mr. Malfoy sat at one of the heads of the table and beside him on each corner was Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. My father sat opposite of him where my mother sat next to Mrs. Malfoy and I forced to sit in my usual seat when we had the Malfoys over for dinner, which was unfortunately next to Draco.

The house elves had brought out plates of food and nervously poured our glasses. I could see our house elf Quinton was shaking his hand profusely, clattering the bottle of water against the glass.

"Here," I said taking the bottle from his grip and pouring it myself.

I handed the bottle back to him where he gave me a heart felt smile.

"Stupid house elf can't even pour a glass of water," Draco muttered in disgust.

"Neither can you obviously," I replied.

His mouth opened agape but before he could retort my father shot his head up from his plate.

"How is work at the Ministry Lucius?" My father beamed.

"Quite well, we're still searching for that ferocious Hippogriff that attacked my son last year," He replied.

"That beast was vicious," My father sneered.

I let out a small scoff of amusement, where my mother and Draco gave me a threatening look. I remembered the day where he had cried when it attacked him, and the annoying day after where he boasted around the school that he had survived from the 'ghastly beast'. Buckbeak was hardly a threat, harmless practically. Unless you had the stupidity of a Malfoy to walk up to it and call it a git. Luckily I knew Hagrid had kept Buckbeak safe somewhere.

"I can't wait to see that mangy thing get put down," Draco sneered.

"Well it seemed harmless when I went up to it, I even got to ride it," I said avoiding eye contact with Draco.

"Alex!" My mother exclaimed dropping her fork in shock.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" My father feared.

I rolled my eyes their ignorance as Mr. Malfoy eyed me.

"Draco tells me you're in Gryffindor?" He asked.

My parents faces had dropped and remained silent, hiding their shame.

"Yes," I replied simply ignoring my parents embarrassment.

"He also told me that you befriended a Weasley," He continued.

My parents looked up at me in shock.

"Yes, he's very friendly-," I began.

"You never told us this!" My dad said outraged.

"You never asked," I replied. "You never do," I mumbled to myself.

"And a mudblood," Draco piped.

My parents gasped in disgrace.

"Her, Potter, Weasley and that mudblood are always runnin' around the school causing trouble," Draco spat.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" My mother gasped.

Draco nodded his head yes.

"Alex Amelia Moore!" My father outraged.

I cracked a death glare at Draco who wore a triumphant grin on his face.

"No wonder we've been getting all those letters from Hogwarts, being surrounded with bad influences!" My mother said as I rolled my eyes.

"I can't decide what's worse, the mudblood, the Weasley or Potter," My father said in disgust.

Count on the Malfoys to stir up trouble five minutes into the dinner.

"We need to take her out of that school Alfred," My mother glanced at my father worried.

"Honestly father I don't see what's so bad about them, they're good people," I defended.

"Tch. Hardly, those disgusting muggle lovers are always up to no good," Draco scoffed.

I looked at him angry and stomped on his foot underneath the table.

"Ow!" He cried bumping his knee under the table.

I innocently dabbed my napkin around my mouth. "May I please be excused?" I chimed.

"Yes," My father sighed burying his face into his hands in anxiety. My mother comforted him putting her hands around his back.

Ignoring them, I got up from my seat heading up to my room.

"I don't know what that girl has turned into!" I heard my father exclaim as I walked up the stairs.

I slammed the door of my room shut and grunted in frustration. Stupid Malfoy, opening his big mouth to get me into trouble. He couldn't of left me with two more years of peace from my parents, bad enough they loathed the fact I was a Gryffindor. I hated how they all thought they were better than everyone else, from muggles to muggle lovers. Talking about them as if they weren't even human.

I heard a tapping on my window and saw a snowy white owl pecking the glass.

"Hedwig!" I cheered happily opening the window to let her in.

She dropped a letter into my hands and flew over to my dresser to rest. Opening it I knew it was a letter from Harry.

_Dear Alex,_

_How have your holidays been? Probably as bad as mine, I'd much rather stay with the Dursley's then have weekly visits from the Malfoys. We both just have to bare with it until school starts soon. Luckily Ron saved me and let me stay at the Burrow with the rest of his family, Hermione's staying there too. Pity you can't come, they all send you their regards. Hermione, Ron and I are going to Diagon Alley before the end of the holidays before school starts, would you're parents let you go? _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry_

I sat as my desk pulling out a blank piece parchment, dabbing my blue quill into the ink bottle.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't wait for school to start, but I'll still be seeing Malfoy's ugly mug around, I can never get away from that boy! Last week my parents actually made me stay at the Malfoy Manor when they went out of town for the weekend for work. His two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle were their too, they kept trying to creep up behind me to scare me. Tell Fred and George I said thank you for the helpful birthday present. The punching telescope gave Goyle a black eye, so that got them off my back for the remainder of my stay._

_I'm so jealous that you get to stay with the Weasleys, tell everyone I send my regards. Let me know when you guys are heading to Diagon Alley, I'll just tell my parents I'm getting school supplies by myself. I can't wait to catch up with you all soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Alex_

I folded the parchment, placing it in an envelope. Hedwig flew down resting on my arm, quietly hooting. I gave her an owl treat and handed her the letter. I gently stroked its feather before she headed out the window.

I smiled down at the letter Harry sent me excited to see them all soon, they all knew the situation I had with my parents. I sighed lying back down on to my bed.

"Letter from your boyfriend?"

I sat up to see Malfoy standing at my doorway, leaning against it with his arm crossed.

"Jealous?" I asked smugly.

"Of that twat? I thought you'd think better of me," He scoffed.

"_Obviously_ I don't," I said rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have anymore people to dob on?" I asked.

"I was just warning your good parents the dangers their daughter's getting up to," He replied.

"So you see Harry as a threat?" I smirked.

"Don't even try to get all smart with me," He threatened. "You filthy muggle lover," He spat in disgust. "Do you like the fact that you're a complete disgrace to your highly respected family?" He asked.

"Shut up Malfoy," I cursed glaring at him intently.

"Oh, touchy. You're not so clever now aren't you?" He smirked.

"First off Malfoy don't you ever go near my room," I snarled beginning to poke my finger into the middle of his chest forcing him to walk backwards. "Second, why don't you shut the bloody hell up about my family before I..." I began realising I had pushed him out to the top of the staircase.

"Before what? You hex me? Spells are forbidden outside of school," He smirked.

"So you can cry to your daddy about it? I don't think so," I jeered and giving him one final poke.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed waving his arms frantically about in the air. His heel began to lean backwards of the step causing him to roll down the staircase with a loud bang as he landed at the bottom of the staircase.

Our parents both rushed out of the dining room standing over where Draco laid, my father helping him up.

"Somebody's a bit clumsy," I giggled innocently, my mother shooting me a fuming stare. "Well it was lovely seeing you again Mr and Mrs Malfoy but I do have to start packing my trunk for Hogwarts. Same time next year?" I smiled winking down at Draco and headed back into my room.


	2. IPod ?

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**I-Pod ?**

**

* * *

**

I was excited to see everyone at Diagon Alley, I hadn't seen them all holidays. I was filled with anticipation to be able to see someone my age besides Malfoy. I headed down the staircase towards to the fireplace in the living room.

"And where exactly do you think you're going young lady?" My father asked with his arm crossed next to my mother. They stared at me susceptibly giving me a disapproving look.

"To Diagon Alley father, I told you last night that I needed to get school supplies," I answered.

Because my parents are so rich and think that they're above the status quo I get my school supplies delivered. They preferred to not walk amongst the streets where they may encounter those who aren't of pure blood. They tried to avoid as much as possible of ever encountering themselves with them.

"But you're supplies for school were delivered last week," My mother pointed out dryly.

"I-I know, but I just remember that I needed to get a, uh, book, that wasn't on the school list for, um, Muggle Studies," I lied.

_Oh no, why did I have to choose to say Muggle Studies?_

I looked up at them, I saw the look of disbelief and anger in there faces. I slowly made a few steps towards the fireplace.

"You're going to see those muggle lovers aren't you?" My father asked bitterly.

"No, I honestly-," I began.

"Don't lie to us Alex!" My mother protested. "I can't believe you'd embarrass us by associating yourself with those type of people," She said upset.

"What difference does it make? I'm going to see at school anyway," I said standing in the fire place reaching over to the jar of Floo powder.

"Alex Amelia Moore! You take one more step towards that Floo powder and you are grounded!" My mother threatened.

"I start school tomorrow," I said rolling my eyes at my parents unfamiliarity.

"Quickly Alfred!" My mother exclaimed as I grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

I threw the silvery, glittery powder below me. "Diagon Ally!" I yelled firmly. The green flames erupted from beneath me and the last thing I could see was my father leaping over the couch like a mad man.

I stepped out of the fire place coughing a number of times whilst brushing myself off. Recognising the pub, I knew I had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

"Bloody hell!"

I fluttered my eyes open to see Harry, Ron and Hermione siting at a table in front of me.

"Sorry, I'm still getting use to the use of Floo powder," Harry said.

"Alex!" Hermione greeted helping me brush off a bit of Floo powder.

"Hey," I smiled greeting her with a hug.

"How were the holidays with the Malfoys?" Ron asked.

My face dropped as soon as I heard the word 'Malfoys'. "Don't want to talk about it," I grimaced.

"I'm guessing things weren't pleasant," Hermione said.

"That bloody twat told me parents all I did at Hogwarts was get up to trouble," I grumbled crossing my arms.

"What did they say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing until I pushed Malfoy down the stairs," I answered casually, they all couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that our favourite customer?"

We looked up seeing the twins followed by the rest of the Weasley family descend down the stairs. I greeted the family the family one by one. I was pretty close to the Weasley family despite my family's thoughts on them. They never judged me by my name and I had done the same with them. They couldn't believe I was a Moore since I associated myself with non-purebloods.

The twins gave me pat on the head, messing my hair. They saw me like a little sister when they discovered we had a common passion of pranks and took me in, teaching me useful tricks of the trade. There younger sister, Ginny was only a year younger then me, we got along quite well since she'd usually come up to me on boy advice. Even though I was probably not the best person to go to about boys considering I've never had a boyfriend before, I did my best. Mrs. Weasley was a sweet lady who treated me as if I was one of her own. Mr. Weasley and I got along well since we both shared a curious interest in muggles.

"How did the Nosebleed Nougat go?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Malfoy didn't fall for it when he realised I was being nice to him," I said sadly.

"Damn, that was our test trial," George sighed.

"You two haven't been giving her those silly little prank sweets have you?" Mrs. Weasley asked intimidating them.

"No mum," They replied innocently.

"But thanks for the telescope, I managed to get Goyle to use it," I laughed along with the boys.

"Alex!" Mrs. Weasley said sending us a disapproving look.

"It's only Goyle," I said and I could tell that even she didn't care, was merely pretending so she didn't look like an irresponsible parent.

"Did you like the muggle music player I sent you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, but I still can't figure out how to use it," I answered furrowing my eyebrows.

I pulled out a shining, electric blue case that had a small glass screen, below it were buttons that had symbols of shapes on them and on the back had a word, 'iPod' engraved. He worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic and bewitched the item he found to give to me for my birthday.

"I believe you're supposed to put these in your ears," He said holding up one ear plug that connected to the appliance.

We both looked at them in disgust since they had to go into our ears. After pressing around a few random buttons we both jumped in fright at the sudden loud music that pumped through the small ear piece. We pulled them out and looked at each other trying to regain ourselves from the shock.

"Fascinating!" I exclaimed and he nodded his head in stern agreement.

The Weasleys allowed Harry, Ron, Hermione and I venture around on our own, promising them to meet them later on. We went to get our robes fitted for school at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Watch where you're poking those needles," A familiar voice snarled as we walked in.

"Oh great," I said sarcastically about to make my way for the door.

Malfoy looked down from the step of where he stood, waving the old man attending to his robes to go away. His two croonies, Crabbe and Goyle appearing beside him. We let out a few snickers of the site of Goyle's bruised eye.

"Is that how you greet a family friend," He said stepping down, walking over to us as Harry eyed him intently. "Do you're parents know you're here with _them_?" He said looking repulsed by the site of my friends. I could feel my blood beginning to curdle at the sound of his voice.

"We have names Malfoy," Harry addressed.

"Not that I care," He scoffed.

"Why don't you crawl back into the cave where you came from?" Hermione snapped.

"How dare you talk to me like that, filthy mudblood," Malfoy replied appalled.

Ron stepped forward to retaliate but I held my arm in front of him to stop him.

"If it isn't Weasley to protect his girlfriend," He sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy!" I warned pulling out my wand from my pocket, he laughed at my threat.

"You can't perform magic outside of school," Malfoy mocked.

"That only applies in the muggle world," I remarked.

"Wait 'til I tell you're father about this, sticking up for that mudblood," He mocked pushing my arm down.

"I wonder how you're going to do that?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to reply, I held up my wand to his face. "_Langlock_!" I said. His head shot back from impact of the spell and he held his hands over his mouth. Slowly removing his hands from his mouth I saw his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. His eyes turned cross eyed as he attempted to move his tongue but he couldn't. We all bursted out into laughter at Malfoy's attempt to speak.

I couldn't help but wear a victorious smirk on my face. "My parents know who I'm with and you can tell them if you like, well if you can," I taunted.

"_Apto_,"

We turned around to see Mr. Malfoy at the doorway pointing his wand at his son. Malfoy gasped to breath, flicking his tongue about to regain use of it.

"Can't you two ever play nice?" He said dryly putting his wand away. I was scared to see Mr. Malfoy who had just watched me jinx his son. I just jinxed his son with Harry Potter, a Weasley and a mudblood, if he told my parents that they would be furious.

"She's a flippin' lunatic," Young Malfoy cursed walking over beside his father. "Someone needs to lock her up in a cage-!" He began but was hushed by the hand raised of Mr. Malfoy.

"Do you're parents know where you are?" He asked raising an eyebrow on his expressionless face.

"Y-yes sir," I stuttered.

"Come along Draco," He instructed bitterly and turned to leave.

"But-!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"I said come along," Mr. Malfoy instructed more firmly.

Crabbe and Goyle followed Malfoy out the door. "You're going to pay for that Moore!" He snarled as he walked away.

I stood there in disbelief with my eyes wide open still in shock of the encounter with Mr. Malfoy. I nearly was on the verge of having a heart attack and felt my heart rate drop down to a normal beat. I sighed heavily trying to calm myself.

"Are you alright Alex?" Harry asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine," I blinked loosening a bit.

"That was close," Hermione said.

Afterwards we met up with the Weasley family and went school shopping with them. I bought a book called _The Wizard's and Witch's guide to: Muggle contraptions and how to use them_, hopefully this would give me a better understanding of the object Mr. Weasley gave me. We took a glimpse around Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop where I stocked up on Dungbombs and Acid Pops for the school year, you never know when they might just come in handy. I parted my way from everyone since it was getting late and I knew I should be back before dinner. I said my good byes and headed for the Leaky Cauldron, Flooing back home.

"Have a good day?" My father asked bitterly sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace.

"Father," I greeted promptly, brushing myself off.

My mother walked into the room relieved to see me. "Thank goodness you're alright!" My mother said hugging me.

"I'm fine," I sighed.

"As long as you made it back in time for supper," My mother said leading us into the dining room.

My parents sat at each end of the table while I sat in the middle. Usually our dinners were quiet, dull empty ones. As the house elves prepared our table with food I emptied out the bag of things I bought. I opened the book I purchased today and pulled out my muggle gadget trying to figure out how to use it.

"What's that?" My father asked furrowing his eyebrows down in confusion.

"It's an..." I turned it over to read the engraving on it,"I-pod," I answered.

My parents both looked at each other sending repulsed glances.

"Is that a muggle device?" My father asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"You know you're not allowed to have muggle contraptions at the table dear," My mother instructed.

Before I went to put it away my father looked at it in a curious disfavor, "What do you do with it?" He asked.

"Well apparently these are supposed to go in your ears," I answered holding up one of the ear pieces.

"Disgusting," My father snarled grimacing, my mother's mouth opened in repulsion. "Those muggles are worse then trolls, putting things in their ears," He sneered.

I looked down at my plate, suddenly I wasn't feeling hungry anymore. My mother saw the glum look I wore and looked up to her husband. "Where did you get it from sweetie?" She asked.

"Mr. Weasley gave it to me as a birthday present," I muttered.

"Weasley?" My father snapped. "Those 'friends' of yours a bad influences, nothing but trouble!" He barked.

"They are not!" I protested.

"Why don't you start being friends with... other people, like Draco Malfoy?" My mother suggested.

I shot a disgusted look. "Malfoy?" I said.

"I don't see how you can hate that boy, he's handsome and very polite-," My mother began.

"That bloody twat?" I scowled.

"Alex don't interrupt your mother like that!" My father ordered. "Look what those muggle lovers have done to you. I want you to have nothing to do with them!"

"Those 'muggle lovers' are my friends, you're not even half the man Mr. Weasley is!" I yelled shoving my things back into my bag.

My father's jaw dropped appalled at my words, I knew he despised Mr. Weasley. The Weasleys were thought as traitors since they were pure blood but associated themselves with those non-pure blood.

"Where are you going?" He fumed.

"To my room!" I bellowed.

"But what about dinner honey?" My mother asked sincerely.

"I'm not hungry," I said dryly heading for the staircase.

"Well guess what? You're not allowed to have dinner anyway!" My father proclaimed. He was never good with come backs, or punishments.

"I said I wasn't hungry!" I growled from the top of my stairs.

"Good!" He yelled back.

I slammed the door shut as hard as I could to make the loudest bang sound possible, so my father could hear it to upset him more. I tossed my bag on my bed and collapsed among the cushions. I hated the way he reacted to my friends and what things I liked. He thinks he can boss me around, demanding me to not do what he disapproves of. He was ashamed of what I did and who I was, Alex Amelia Moore the Gryffindor, the 'muggle lover'. I always did my best to get along with him, but I knew he would never accept me for who I was. Fortunately my mother wasn't as bad as him, she wasn't someone who reacted on their emotions so quickly, but she still felt the same way as he did.

I closed my eyes to lessen the burning stinging, to block the tears from coming out. I just wanted to already be at Hogwarts with the Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor tower. Staying up and laughing in front of the fireplace. I wanted to be around the people who loved me for who I was.

I managed to pass a few hours locked in my room with a bit of sleep. But my stomach began to grumble madly and the pit of my stomach felt so empty I could throw up. I opened my door quietly, walking into the lightly dimmed hallway. I spotted Quinton our house elf walking around, attending to house chores.

"Quinton!" I whispered.

The small elf's fragile head turned and ran up to me.

"Yes Miss Moore!" He greeted.

I put my finger over my mouth to signal him to lower his voice, he bowed his head in reply. "Could you please fetch me a snack from the kitchen? I'm starving," I begged.

"Why of course Miss Moore! Right away Miss Moore!" He replied before running off.

I rolled my eyes at the elf's rush, I told him a million times to call me Alex. I did feel bad how he worked for the family and felt guilty for even asking to get me something. Usually I'd get it myself but I wanted to avoid my parents. As I neared myself towards the top of the staircase I could hear the murmurs of my parents in the living room.

"I just don't know who is anymore," My father sighed. "Ever since she started Hogwarts she's changed, she use to be more quiet,"

"Maybe we didn't know her as well as we thought we did," My mother replied.

"We use to get along so well when she was little, I remember how she'd do nothing but laugh, especially when I played 'Hide and Seek' with her, that was her favourite game," He chuckled.

Memories began to flow back like endless rain into a paper cup, of the times where we would run around the estate playing and laughing. I use to see my dad as my hero, I admired him so much. But things were different now, I was once blinded with the superficial things my parents spoiled me with. The more I grew older the more problems I saw that was actually going on in our world. From You-Know-Who to corruption within the Ministry of Magic. In a way I did change me, but I believed it was for the better, I was more considerate of other people. My parents on the other hand thought it as the worse.

"Now she's telling me house elves are immoral to have, calling it slavery. She even told me to start paying them and threatened to make a complaint to the Mistreat of Magical Creatures! When I said no she just started using her allowance to pay them," He said. "When did things start to get this complicated? She hates me, she even thinks Weasley would make a better father than me,"

"She doesn't hate you, she's just having a hard time being herself around us,"

"I give her everything though!"

"Maybe you don't, maybe she's asking for our acceptance,"

"For what?"

"To be who she is,"

The room fell silent, I knew my father was having a hard time realising this.

"She's our daughter and that's who she is, we need to start coming to terms with ourselves," She replied.

"I just don't know how,"

"Do the best you can dear," She comforted him.

I slept rather peacefully that night, gleeful to be going to Hogwarts. But my parents conversation just kept replying in my head over and over again.

The next day I was all dressed and packed to leave. None of us had still spoken to each other after last night so breakfast was eerily quiet.

"Excited for Hogwarts honey?" My mother asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," I mumbled poking at my scrambled eggs with my fork.

"What was that muggle contraption you had last night?" My father asked.

"An 'I-pod'," I muttered. I heard him clear his throat and prepared myself mentally for the lecture I was about endure.

"So what exactly does this 'I-pod' do?" He asked.

I looked up dumbfound in confusion, his tone was light and he didn't sound upset. "Well so far I've only figured out how to play loud music on it," I answered. The room fell silent and I looked at the blank expression on his face.

"Interesting," He commented looking slightly fascinated.

My face began to light up, he was finally getting to know me.

_**

* * *

Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it so far, this is kind of character build up to understand where Alex came from and who she is. Sorry for all the earlier spelling and grammar mistakes (all fixed now), please don't hesitate to send me feed back, constructive criticism is always appreciated by me_.

**

* * *

Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

We jumped in our seats of the sudden high pitched, hysterical, ear scourging scream of Pansy Parkinson who ran past our compartment. I poked my head out the door to see what the commotion was all about. Many other students looked blankly at one another watching Parkinson continue her escapade down the train. I stepped outside the compartment scratching my head in confusion and turned around to the direction from where she came from. My eyes widened to see Malfoy fuming, his bulging eyes sending me daggers of rage as he hastily made his way toward me. I nervously rushed to maneuver myself back into my compartment.

"No you don't Moore!" Malfoy growled dragging me away by my arm.


	3. Rotten Pumpkin and Dibs

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**Rotten Pumpkin and Dibs**

* * *

It was a pity leaving for Hogwarts after my parents and I had just begun to reconcile our differences. Hopefully we'd be able to continue our progress when I come back for Christmas. But deep down I knew my parents were struggling, and that being around the Malfoys would not help. The Hogwarts Express whistled, signaling for students to board now. I kissed them both good bye taking one last glance at my broken family that was trying to piece us back together.

I boarded the train that was full of rushing, bickering students, excited to see one another once again, who all hastily pushed past to find an empty compartment. I walked through the congested crowd in search of Harry, Ron and Hermione lugging my suitcase behind me. Walking through one of the bigger compartments I soon realised I had stepped into dangerous territory. These were usually occupied by bigger social groups of Houses, mostly Slytherins.

I gulped my uneasy feeling of alarm and walked through confidently, receiving many unwelcoming stares from the ghouls. As I marched toward the end of the compartment I managed to let myself trip over someone's foot. A few of my things fell out of my suitcase scattering underneath the seat. Embarrassed I groaned, launching myself off the ground to see none other then Malfoy laughing, who's foot was purposely stuck out. His minions followed suit in his cackling.

"Have a nice trip Moore?" Goyle taunted.

I rolled my eyes at the boy's poor excuse of a comeback, standing up brushing myself off. "That black eye of yours looks lonely, would you like me to fix the other one with my fist?" I threatened.

"Ooo," Malfoy mocked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me? Or do you really just need to get a life?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for a big rumble this early on in the day. I just wanted to be left in peace with my friends, but obviously Malfoy couldn't let that happen.

"You to talk," He snarled crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes again at his level of maturity. "Merlin, you really need to get a girlfriend," I sighed.

"He already has one," Hissed a squeaky voice from beside him. Pansy Parkinson looked at me sending me a menacing glare.

"I said a _girlfriend_ not a dog," I said before he could retort. The boys snickered, her mouth dropped in outrage, even Malfoy himself couldn't help but laugh.

She eyed me up and down staring at my open suitcase. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at us all day or are you going to clean that mess up?" She snapped.

I grunted in annoyance and kneeled to the floor to gather my things. I reached under the seat to grab the Dungbombs that had fallen near Malfoy's foot. The train suddenly shook about slightly and I accidently grabbed his leg from the impact, the Dungbombs sliding further underneath the seat. He looked down at me cocking an eyebrow, how I so badly wanted to slap that vexing smirk off his face.

"Tryna' cop a feel Moore?" He grinned.

"Ew," I said in disgust. I wiped the hand that touched him on my clothes that caused his facial expression to drop into his usual frown.

"Is she still here?" Pansy exclaimed. "Will you get lost already," She barked.

I rolled my eyes and decided to leave the Dungbombs behind. She was the one who told me to leave, so any repercussions are not my fault. I picked up my suitcase and left in search of my friends once again. I could hear outbursts of argue from a particular small compartment, pretty sure it was Hermione and Ron.

"It's impossible Ron!" Hermione snapped when I walked inside.

"What are they arguing about now?" I rolled my eyes to Harry.

"Triwizard Tournament," He sighed.

This year Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament that was a competition against Hogwarts, Durmstrang Insititute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Four students would be specially selected testing their magical ability, intelligence and courage. It was incredibly dangerous and risky so there was an age line that prohibited anyone under the age of seventeen from competing. So we were all illegible to participate.

"What took you so long to get here?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's bickering.

"Don't ask," I said taking a seat next to Hermione opposite Ron and Harry.

"Malfoy?" He implied, I nodded my head in reply.

"Well my brothers said they've found a way to get past the age line," Ron stated.

"Dumbledore wouldn't make it that easy for Fred and George to slip through," Hermione replied.

"Well we'll just have to see about that," Ron said stubbornly crossing his arms. Hermione let out a grunt of frustration and looked away crossed.

"So how were your holidays?" Harry asked changing the subject, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"Oh the usual, HORRIBLE. Bloody Malfoy was at my house nearly everyday!" I exclaimed. "How were yours?" I asked. The three all looked at each other with serious looks on their faces. "What happened?" I asked worried.

"We went to the Quidditch World Cup and a gang of Death Eaters set fire to the campsite," Ron explained.

"I remember reading about that in The Daily Prophet," I replied. "Did the..." I began pausing to gulp, "Dark Mark really appear?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes. At first they use to be a bit skeptical about talking You-Know-Who business with me, even though I was a Gryffindor, because of my family. But after I'd helped Sirius Black escape last year I've gain a great deal of trust.

"Barty Crouch Jr. stole my wand and casted the Dark Mark," Harry said.

"But I thought he died in Azkaban," I replied.

"He must have escaped," Hermione said.

"You don't think..." I began looking at them profoundly, "He'll try to pull something at the Triwizard Tournament do you?" I asked.

"It's a possibility," Hermione replied.

But before I could say anything we jumped in our seats of the sudden high pitched, hysterical, ear scourging scream of Pansy Parkinson who ran past our compartment. I poked my head out the door to see what the commotion was all about. Many other students looked blankly at one another watching Parkinson continue her escapade down the train. I stepped outside the compartment scratching my head in confusion and turned around to the direction from where she came from. My eyes widened to see Malfoy fuming, his bulging eyes sending me daggers of rage as he hastily made his way toward me. I nervously rushed to maneuver myself back into my compartment.

"No you don't Moore!" Malfoy growled dragging me away by my arm.

"Ew Malfoy don't touch me, you reek!" I began looking at him in disgust, he smelt horrid. I started to gag, trying to hide my nausea.

"This is all your doing!" Malfoy scowled.

"No it's not," I lied.

"Oh really? I know you were the one who put the dungbombs in my compartment, pretending to fall over so you could hide them under the seat. Don't try to act all innocent, I can see right through you," He said coldly.

"Not on purpose! They slipped out of my suitcase, if Parkinson didn't tell me to bugger off I would have picked them up," I explained. "Although I do find the outcome of this quite amusing," I snickered mischievously.

"You're going to pay for this!" He glowered sending me a death stare.

I looked back to see Harry standing outside the compartment, also curious about the sudden scream of Pansy. He turned around seeing me struggling trying to escape Malfoy's grip and rushed over pulling me out of his grip.

"Don't touch her Malfoy," Harry warned with venom in his tone, pushing me behind him.

"Stay out of this Potter, this doesn't concern you," Malfoy spat.

"Merlin, what is that smell?" Harry grimaced whiffing the terrible odor that exasperated off Malfoy.

"Your little girlfriend planted dungbombs in my compartment," Malfoy snarled. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the idea.

"You think I'm happy about it? That was a year's worth supply!" I said.

"That's it, I've had enough of you," He growled and pulled out his wand.

Harry anxiously patted his pockets for his wand. I quickly pulled out mine and pushed Harry out of the way. I said the first thing that came to my mind, "_Melofors_!" I yelled pointing my wand.

_Pop_. A large, bright orange pumpkin appeared on Malfoy's head. He uncoordinated himself, outstretching his arms to see where he was going and kept bumping his head on the doors of compartments. Harry and I bursted out into hysterical laughter, nearly into tears.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Harry and I froze in our spots, immediately halting our laughing. We turned around to slowly to see a not so pleased Professor McGonagall towering over us as Malfoy still wandered aimlessly about behind us. She flicked her wand at Malfoy turning his head back to normal who gasped heavily for air.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Moore! We haven't even arrived at Hogwarts yet and you're already causing trouble," She fumed.

"No ma'am it was just me, I was the one who turned Malfoy's head into a..." I began trying to hide my giggling, "Pumpkin," I couldn't help but scoff. McGonagall sent me a disapproving glare and Harry stepped forward gaping his mouth to say something.

"And she was the who put the dungbombs in our compartment too Professor," Pansy piped appearing from behind McGonagall next to her with a pleased look on her face.

"Where did that lil' git come from," I grumbled, Harry tried to contain his sneer.

"You know dungbombs are strictly prohibited at Hogwarts. The school year hasn't even started and you've already earned yourself a detention and 50 points off Gryffindor!" She raged. "I would have expected better from you this year," She said disappointed before storming off, I'm guessing to fix the Slytherin's compartment.

Parkinson skipped behind her pulling Malfoy along. "I'm not going to forget this blood traitor!" He threatened before disappearing off into the train.

"If I had a galleon for every time that twat tried to threaten me," I said folding my arms. Harry and I began to make our way back to our compartment. "Thanks for helping me by the way," I smiled gratefully.

"Well I didn't really do much," He said humbly, scratching the back of his head. "But I have to know, why a pumpkin?" He chuckled.

"That was the first thing I thought of," I explained opening the door of our compartment.

"A pumpkin?" He asked as we entered.

"Yeah, I turned him into the rotten pumpkin he is," I joked and we both laughed.

* * *

After our train ride we were all dressed in our robes for Hogwarts. Taking our seats in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron sat opposite Hermione and I, where I sat next to Fred. I sat there resting my head in my arm that was supported by my elbow watching the Sorting idly. Occasionally Hermione would give me a few disgruntled nudges whenever she saw me nod off.

"We heard about you're prank on the train," George said who sat next to Fred.

"Cudo's on the detention before school even started," Fred complemented.

"You've even beaten our record," George congratulated.

"We've only managed to score a detention on a second day back," Fred said.

They clapped in praise and admiration, I nodded my head triumphantly.

"That's not something to be proud of," Hermione said bitterly.

"I know I wasted all my dungbombs all in one day," I replied. She rolled her eyes and gave up on me, returning her attention back to the Sorting. "They were supposed to last me for the year and now I only have Acid Pops which only work on First Years," I sighed sadly.

A small First Year boy that had just been sorted into our house nervously sat down in an empty seat next to Hermione. "Welcome to Gryffindor, would you like a lollipop?" I asked offering an Acid Pop I pulled out from my robe.

The young boy outstretched his hand to reach for it before Hermione slapped my hand away. "Alex!" She snapped.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

She eyed me dangerously. "What is wrong with you? He's new," She said.

"I'm teaching him a valuable lesson, never accept sweets from a stranger," I said trying to justify my actions. "Plus I need to get rid of these somehow," I added. She rolled her eyes next to the boy who sat there looking dumbfounded.

"May we interest you in something of ours?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin.

I cocked an eyebrow as he pulled out a small box to reveal a wand. "But I've already got one," I said confused.

"It's a fake wand," Fred explained.

"Great for all occasions where teachers or parents may want to confiscate your real wand," George advertised waving the wand about.

"It doesn't actually let you to perform magic, it's only replica," Fred added.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"6 Sickles," Fred and George said.

"But I'm you're brother," Ron retorted.

"12 Sickles," They replied.

"That's double!" He exclaimed.

"We know," They said dully.

I dug into pockets searching for money. "No, no, we couldn't possibly charge you, a fellow prankster," George said handing me the wand.

"Plus you're one of our best customers, not to mention our favourite," Fred said patting me vigorously on the head frizzing up my hair.

"You're giving it to her for free!" Ron exclaimed.

"As long as she promises to be up to no good?" George chuckled.

I nodded my head yes grinning. "No wonder you hold a record in getting detentions, with those two always endorsing their products on you," Hermione said eyeballing the twins.

"We merely encourage the use of tricks and jokes," Fred explained.

"We can't be held responsibility if the user gets in trouble for it," George justified.

"You two have to open a shop one day," I giggled.

The Sorting had finally finished and Dumbledore rose from his chair to give us his usual welcome back speech. I was excited for dinner since I starving, chocolate frogs and liqourice wands doesn't exactly fill you up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for another year!" Dumbledore greeted. "I would like to announce a few things before dinner. Firstly we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," He introduced.

An old man with thin, light brown hair stood from his seat at the teachers table. He had a fake blue eye that buzzed all over the place like crazy.

"I don't know how I'll manage to concentrate in Dark Arts now," I muttered.

"Alex! That rude," Hermione exclaimed.

"What? Everyone's thinking it," I pointed out.

She looked at Harry and Ron who nodded there head in agreement, she dropped her mouth appalled by their answers.

As the man sat back down Dumbledore continued with his speech, "Secondly as many of you know, this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. I must warn you it is a very dangerous competition and only those over the age of seventeen may participate. With us will be staying Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The doors opened and a group of girls dressed in sky blue uniforms gracefully sauntered in. Standing over them was a tall woman, about the size of Hagrid. All the boys in the room were lost in there gaze, gawking over them, including Harry and Ron.

"So those are the little priss' keeping me from eating," I grunted.

"Will you two get a hold of yourselves!" Hermione exclaimed snapping the boys out their day dreaming.

"Yeah! You two are pigs, don't you have any respect for your-," I began.

"And Durmstrang Institute," Dumbledore finished. Through the doors tromped a large group of handsome, hunky, muscular boys in grey uniforms.

"Well hello," I smiled broadly looking at them flirtatiously.

"You to talk," Ron snapped. "Isn't that Viktor Krum?" He asked.

We watched the schools take seats at the two empty tables that had been reserved for them. The room filled with giggles of Viktor Krum's name.

"He was in Witch's Weekly and was in the top 20 of youngest hottest Quidditch players of the year!" I gasped.

"What's he got that I don't have?" Ron asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well apart from the broad shoulders, muscular exterior, a face sculpted by the gods themselves _and_ the sexy Bulgarian accent... I'd have to go with the hair," I grinned.

"Oh, ha ha," Ron replied sarcastically.

"I don't see what's so great about him," Hermione said. I turned to her in disbelief.

"Thank you!" Ron sighed heavily.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"He's probably an egotistical narcissist, he's not even that good looking," Hermione explained. "Did you know there school only accepts those of a pure wizard blood line?" She said looking offended.

"I'm sure he'd be interested in you, you're a wonderful girl," I said patting her on the back, ignoring half the words she said because I was to caught up admiring the Durmstrang boys.

"That's not what I meant," Hermione hissed.

"Yes, I agree, they're not that good looking," I said rolling my eyes and looking back at the table, "Except for the one sitting next to him," I pointed to a gorgeous boy with dirty blonde hair talking to Viktor Krum. "Dibs," I said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I call dibs," I repeated.

"You can't call dibs, he's a person-," She began.

"Don't worry you can have Viktor," I said patting her on the shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What?" Ron scoffed. We all looked at him confused. "Like Hermione said, he is a person," Ron explained clearing his throat.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Please don't hesitate to give me feedback, good or bad, it'll be much appreciated. Or if you have any plot ideas for chapters, I'll be sure to acknowledge you._


	4. Bulgarians & The Caretaker's Apprentice

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**Cute Bulgarian Boys and The Caretaker's Apprentice**

* * *

I woke up with the radiating golden rays of the sun that illuminated through the windows. I got myself prepared for class getting dressed into my uniform, gathering my books for classes today. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had breakfast in the Great Hall. Luckily I had managed to escape McGonagall who tried to approach after dinner last night, among the sea of students, to give me my full detention. Afterward Hermione and I headed for our Arithmancy class.

"Miss Moore, just the person I wanted to see," Professor McGonagall said stopping us.

"Morning Professor," I greeted.

"I tried to find you last night but it looked as if you trying to _avoid_ me," She said.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I replied pretending to sound surprised.

"Yes..." She began looking at me inquisitively, "Your detention is tonight after dinner, you will meet Filch outside the Great Hall," She instructed.

"Yes ma'am," I agreed politely. I rolled my eyes once she walked away.

We made our way to our class and took seats in the middle of the class room. Hermione preferred the front, but I preferred the back, so this basically let us meet half way. Near us I spotted a group of giddy girls surrounded by a table.

"I wonder..." I pondered into my thoughts. The groups of girls opened up to reveal Viktor Krum and that devishly handsome friend of his from last night. "No way!" I exclaimed looking at Hermione excited.

She rolled her eyes, opening a book and began to read it. "Of course," She muttered under her breath. I grabbed the book from her. "Hey!" She snapped, trying to reach for the book.

"Now how is Viktor going to see those pretty little eyes of yours when you keep your nose in a book all the time," I said. We glanced over to the boys and saw his friend looking at us. "Mother of Merlin he's looking, Hermione he's looking!" I said anxiously grabbing her arm.

He looked at me smiling and waved. "What should I do?" I asked frantically. I could feel myself melting inside and let out a sigh, waving back. Hermione took this advantage to snatch her book back and he turned back around.

"I don't know and I don't care," She replied keeping her eyes focused on the book.

"Should I go up to him and talk to him?" I asked ignoring her dismissal of the subject.

"You're beginning to sound like one of those fan girls over there," She said dryly looking up at me.

"So you're saying I should go talk to him?" I asked dumbfounded. She sighed in irritation and went back to her book. I looked back over to him and saw Pansy Parkinson approaching him. "Wait a minute? What's pugface think she's doing?" I furrowed my eyebrow in annoyance watching her trying to be all flirtatious with him.

Hermione looked up for a second and looked back down into her book. "Well maybe it just wasn't meant to be," She said dryly, she really couldn't care less.

"Can't she just stick to pestering Malfoy!" I exclaimed and searched the room for him. He sat next to Crabbe who both eyed the two Durmstrang boys unwelcoming. Can't blame them, I'd be jealous too if I had to compete against those boys. "If she thinks for one second she actually has a chance with him," I said.

"You'll do what?" Hermione asked looking up at me, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Dunno, never really know how to ever finish that sentence to be honest," I replied. She rolled her eyes back to her book pulling out a piece of parchment to write notes. "Hey can I look at that for a second?" I asked pointing at the parchment.

"Sure," She agreed casually handing me the parchment. I scrunched up the piece of parchment and chucked it at Parkinson's head who was busy trying to flirt with the mysterious, handsome Durmstrang boy. "Alex!" Hermione shouted annoyed. Parkinson turned around giving me an icy cold glare and the unnamed Durmstrang turned to see what she was looking at. I hastily picked up Hermione's book from underneath her, ignoring her irritated grunt and covered my face with the book.

As soon as the two turned back around she snatched her book back. "You threw my notes," She churlished.

"How can you have notes already? It's our first class of the year," I asked dumbfounded.

"Will you stop annoying me and talk to him! And get my notes back too!" She hissed pushing me out of my chair.

I nervously walked up to the table where the Durmstrang boys sat. The girls that were talking to them looked up at me sending threatening glares. Ignoring them I pushed myself next to Parkinson causing her to stumble aside a bit. "Hi," I introduced myself smiling, fluttering my eyes flirtatiously.

"Hi," The unnamed Durmstrang boy grinned. I felt my stomach flip and the butterflies began to fly about.

"What do you want Moore?" Parkinson snapped squinting her eyes at me, ruining our lovely moment we were just having.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy Parkinson?" I chimed innocently. I needed to be on my best behavior in front of this good looking boy.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" She asked obliviously and went back to trying to make conversation with him. I looked around to think up a way to get rid of Parkinson. I turned around to see Malfoy and Crabbe, sitting at a desk next beside the Durmstrang's table, grimacing at the boys.

"What you lookin' at?" Malfoy snapped glaring at me.

Suddenly I thought of an idea. "Oh no Parkinson Malfoy's hurt!" I yelled to her.

"What? No I'm not-," Malfoy began and I slammed my fist down hard onto his hand that rested on the table. He cried in pain and held his arm into his chest. "Why'd you do that for?" He howled.

She quickly turned around to his whimpering. "Draco!" She shrieked and ran over to comfort him.

As Malfoy tried to get rid of Parkinson who kept trying to touch his hand, I made my way back to the Durmstrang boy.

"I'm Alex Moore," I smiled introducing myself innocently.

"I'm Stanislaus Vladmir," He greeted with a smile. I could feel myself begin to melt again. Oh, Stanislaus Vladmir how... sexy? At least he said it with a sexy accent, I don't think anyone could pull it off as suave as he did.

"Do you mind if I were to call you Stanley for short?" I asked hopeful. He let out a chuckle and nodded his head. "That's my friend Hermione over there," I said pointing at her as she eyeballed us. Viktor and Stanley both turned around to look, she let an irritated 'hmph' and raised her book higher to cover her face. "She's a bit shy," I tried to giggle off. "Well I just wanted you to know, I'd be happy to show you around the school _anytime_," I emphasized.

"I will keep that in mind," He smiled broadly, he was so cute.

I walked back to my chair shyly looking back at him as he watched me. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal when I sat down.

"Where are my notes?" Hermione interrogated looking cross.

"Don't you wanna know how it went?" I asked. Furrowing my eyebrows annoyed that she didn't care and also trying to change the subject since I forgotten them, I was too caught up in Stanley's charm.

Before she could open her mouth to speak a tall, handsome man over shadowed in front of us. "Are these your notes?" Viktor Krum said handing her the unfolded piece of parchment. But how did he know they were hers? I took a sneaky glance at the piece of parchment and saw_ Hermione Granger_ written in the corner, trust.

"Yes," She replied rudely snatching the parchment out of his hands.

"I'm Viktor Krum," He introduced himself politely.

"I know," She said coldly, her eyes remained scanning her book. My jaw dropped in utter shock at her rudeness to the friendly, tall Bulgarian. Before he could say anything else Professor Vector entered the classroom and he went back to his seat with a look of disenchant on his face.

"What?" She asked looking up at my staggered face.

"What was that?" I piped.

* * *

After a day of classes it was finally dinner, my favourite. Unfortunately for me, dear Stanley didn't seem to be any of my other subjects. Harry and Ron sat opposite Hermione and I who were arguing.

"I wasn't being rude," Hermione said firmly, rolling her eyes.

"You completely shot him down!" I yelped.

"Who are we talking about again?" Harry asked. Obviously the boys hadn't been paying any attention.

"Viktor Krum," I sighed.

"Did he talk to you?" He asked Hermione.

"What?" Ron shrieked.

"Yes, he tried to introduce himself today to her before she scared him away," I explained still farcical by her actions from earlier on. "He went out his way just to talk to her!" I said.

"I hardly see picking up a piece of paper as much of an effort," She said nonchalantly.

"There she goes again!" I surged waving my arms around frantically. "How can you hate him already? You don't even know him," I said.

"Coming from the person who thinks there destined to be with the boy from Durmstrang. I bet you don't even know his name," She said.

"Yes I do it's Stan-, Stanis-, Stanley Vladmir!" I retorted.

"But you can barely pronounce it," She said.

"I'm just not familiar with the language yet," I shunned crossing my arms.

"How did you even get to meet them?" Harry asked.

"With all the girl attention they've been gettin'," Ron said.

"They're in our Arithmancy class," I explained.

"I've never liked that class," I heard Ron grumble.

"The students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are in our classes," I finished ignoring Ron.

"No wonder I saw that Beauxbaton girl sittin' in Charms today, I thought she was just lost," Ron said.

"You really couldn't have figured out that on your own?" Harry asked. Ron shot him a glare as I looked past them to the Durmstrang table to see Stanley. After noticing me watching him, he looked up grinning and waved. I urged Hermione to look as he nudged Viktor who sat next him, waved to her. She let out a disgruntled grouch and looked away.

"Who the bloody hell is that and why are they waving to the two of you?" Ron snapped.

"That's Stanley," I squealed waving back to the cute blonde. "Come on 'Mione give him a chance, look he's waving," I empathized pointing at Viktor.

"Will you just drop it?" She groaned.

"But we can go on double dates!" I exclaimed attempting to change her mind.

"If Hermione says no then she mean _no_!" Ron snapped. We all glanced at him oddly for his sudden outburst of care for Hermione's choice. Ignoring us he went back to eating his dinner but I could see the light shade of pink on his cheeks.

* * *

After dinner I impatiently waited to do my detention, I just wanted to get over and done with. Filch didn't like me very much, and the feeling was mutual. There were many times he had caught me sneaking about after hours, but they were usually because I wanted to get a snack from the kitchen. If it weren't for that mangy little cat of his, which he called 'Mrs. Norris', I probably would have gotten away most of the time. He was always late to whenever I had detentions with him, probably feeding that darn cat of his.

I finally saw the grumpy, flimsy old man approach holding his lamp, with Mrs. Norris walking beside him. "Not surprised to see you 'ere," He grumbled.

"Filch," I greeted formally, his cat let out a meow. "Mrs. Norris," I said.

"Tonight you'll be polishin' the trophy cabinet," He instructed in his raspy voice. He led the way to the trophy cabinet that was outside his office. It held all the trophies earned by students over the years and had plagues that recorded the students name and achievement. Harry's dad even earned himself his name in Quidditch that was engraved on one of the plague. "Wand," He ordered holding out his hand.

"You mean I have to do this by hand?" I bellowed. He grumbled frustrated at my stubbornly outrage of my laziness. It probably annoyed him even more since I knew he was a Squib and he usually had to do this by hand, not with magic. Luckily, I had the fake wand that Fred and George gave me in my robe, the real one hidden in my robe. Pretending to be hesitant, I let out a sigh handing him the fake one. After one final grunt he plodded into the office, slamming the door shut.

"Thank you Fred and George," I smirked pulling out my real wand from my robe. I did a quick enchantment and nearly all the trophies were polished, I left a few unpolished incase Filch decided to come out and check up on me. I let out a yawn and began to admire a few of the trophies, recognizing a few of the last names of past students. Pity my father's name wasn't on it like Harry's, my father was to lazy to achieve anything.

I jolted out of my train of thought when I heard something. Fearing it was Filch, I quickly picked up a brush and pretended to polish.

"Become Filch's apprentice?"

I dropped the brush annoyed by the snickering of Malfoy, now I actually wished it was Filch.

"Get lost Malfoy," I grunted turning around to face him.

"You should practice your manners towards students, you'll be needing it in ten years time when you replace Filch," Malfoy jeered.

I furrowed my eyebrows irritated with the boy. "What are you doing wandering about after hours?" I snapped.

This only led Malfoy to break out into laughter. "You're already to begin to sound exactly like him," He mocked laughing in my face.

I let out a heavy sigh trying to calm down, I could feel the heat from anger and embarrassment burn my cheeks. "Shut up pumpkin head!" I yelled. His laughter stopped instantly and his cheeky smirk had dropped into his usual cheesed off scowl. Suddenly the door of Filch's office flung open and the grouchy caretaker stepped out.

"Ay! What's goin' on?" He grunted and spotted Malfoy. "Ah, I see, pleased to see you after hours Mr. Malfoy. How 'bout you pick up a brush an' help Miss Moore out," He sniggered in his croaky voice. Malfoy eyeballed him intently, trying to threaten them with glower. He realised he'd met his match and pulled out his wand, pointing to the trophies. _Idiot_. "Wand," Filch instructed holding out his hand.

"You mean I have to do this by hand?" Malfoy spat appalled by the thought.

"Yes!" Filch's face turned even uglier and he snatched the wand off Malfoy. "Bloody spoilt brats," I heard him grumble before he slammed the door of his office shut again.

"This is ridiculous, wait 'til I tell my father about this," Malfoy whined. I rolled my eyes and watched the ignorant boy pick up the brush looking at it, barely knowing what it do with it.

"You _brush_ it on the trophy," I said slowly for him, making movements with my hands to guide him.

"I know!" He snapped and kneeled down on the ground polishing the trophies. I couldn't help but laugh watching the Malfoy getting his hands dirty for once, I'm sure a lot of people would pay to see this. He paused and looked up at me sending unhappy glares, "Well aren't you going to help me?" He growled.

"Well since I _have_ already cleaned half of them I think it'd only be fair if you finished the rest," I began, blinking my eyes to make sure Malfoy was actually holding a brush and that I wasn't just imagining things.

"You better help or else," He warned.

"Or else what?" I scoffed. I couldn't see why he thought he was still big since he didn't have his wand on him.

"I'll tell your father," He threatened with that ugly smirk on his face. I gave him a menacing glare and he looked back smug. I knew he had the guts to, their was nothing that held him back from doing so and even if I did do anything to prevent it he would just run crying to his daddy, who would tell my father.

"Fine," I sighed pulling out my wand.

"You had a wand the whole time? Why were you going to make me clean them by hand then?" He asked.

"Because when am I ever going to see a site like that again?" I snickered. He let out a grumble and I flicked my wand, leaving the trophies sparkling.

"How come Filch didn't take your wand?" He questioned.

"I gave him a fake," I answered.

"Where'd you get if from?" He asked.

"None of you business," I said dryly. He mumbled something incoherent under and breath, heading towards Filch's door. "Ah, what are you doing?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Telling Filch we're finished," He answered dumbfounded.

"Don't you think he'll get suspicious that we finished within less than 60 seconds?" I sighed at his stupidity and sat down, leaning against the stone wall.

"Oh right," He said and sat down near me. We sat there in awkward silence as we waited for Filch to come out. "So how has your first day been?" He asked.

"You're not honestly trying to make conversation with me," I scoffed raising an eyebrow. He grunted at my rudeness and folded his arms in frustration. We were once again left with the awkward silence that had filled the deserted corridor once more, I could even hear the howling from the Forbidden Forest. "It was alright until you came along," I said answering his question, reluctantly attempting to end the quietness.

"Look who's trying to make conversation now," He sneered.

"Why were you wandering the corridors after hours anyway?" I asked.

"None of _your_ business," He spat. It was annoying to see how we were both evenly stubborn and oblivious to doing chores without a magic. This sent a gruesome shiver down my spine after realising we had something in common.

"Hmph!" I sulked and crossed my arms. "You were probably looking for Parkinson I presume," I assumed rolling my eyes.

"More like running away, especially after I hurt my hand today she wanted to-, wait! _You_ hurt my hand today," He pointed out.

"Don't be such a big baby," I sighed.

"Why _did_ you hurt my hand today?" He asked.

"I have my reasons," I stated.

"So what? You could talk to those twats from Durmstrang," He rolled his eyes.

"Stanley is not a twat," I protested.

"Stanley? That doesn't sound very Bulgarian," He said.

"That's what he let's me call him," I sighed grinning merrily.

"I'm sure Potter won't be too happy 'bout that," He jeered with a disgruntled look on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not dating," I said.

"Well it seems like you two are, he's always following you around everywhere," He said with venom in his tone.

"What do you care?" I questioned.

"I don't!" He snapped. "It's just like Pansy and I. Everyone thinks we're together, she just follows me around like a lost puppy," He said.

"I wouldn't say puppy more like dog," I replied and I could see the corners of his mouth perk up.

Before we could say anything else, Filch's door swung open. "Here," He grumbled throwing us our wands. "Now get before I catch ye sneakin' round," He grunted and went back into his office. We picked up our wands off the ground.

"That one's mine," Malfoy pointed out to the wand in my hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow. This was the problems with wands, they all just kind of looked very much alike.

"I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between mine and your cheap, danky looking one," He scoffed.

I let out a sigh of annoyance and snatched my wand off him, giving him his and stormed off to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Please feel free to review, it doesn't have to be nice, I like constructive criticism. I would also love how I'm doing so far, whether it's lacking anything. Please don't hesitate to contact! :D_


	5. Opening Old Wounds

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**Opening Old Wounds**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast. The large room was filled with bickering gossip and laughter. The boys still gawked every time a Beauxbaton student walked past which then lead to Hermione and I telling them off until a Durmstrang boy would walk past and I'd stare in awe.

"How was detention with Filch last night?" Harry asked snapping me out of my gaze.

"Not too bad until Malfoy showed up, that bloody twat always seems to find a way to annoy me," I grumbled.

"What was he doing walking around after hours?" Harry questioned seriously. He was always sketchy about him, but I hardly even saw him as a threat.

"Apparently he was hiding from Parkinson, but I reckon he was looking for her," I explained. He looked away to ponder, I knew he didn't believe his excuse and my opinion. He always thought he was up to something which I don't blame him for, but did Malfoy really have the brains to be as cunning as he put him out to be?

An owl swooped down at us dropping a red letter in front of me. My eyes widened in fear, knowing it was a Howler from my parents, what did I do this time?

"You better open it Alex or it'll only get worse," Ron said.

"No. I'm scared," I said frightened shaking my head no.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for it.

"Hermione no!" I yelled, but it was to late. As soon as she touched the letter it shot up, folding into a mouth. I jerked up from my seat and began to sprint for the doors of the Great Hall. I ran as fast as I could, pushing students carelessly out of my way as the Howler chased after me. Being distracted by turning to look at the terrifying letter that was tracking me I ran into somebody, falling down on my butt.

"Watch it Moore," Malfoy scowled as he lingered over me.

The letter had finally caught up to me and I squeezed my eyes shut to prepare myself for the brutal letter from my parents.

"Dear Alex, your mother and I have just received a letter from one of your teachers writing that you've already received a DETENTION BEFORE SCHOOL HAD EVEN STARTED! APPARENTLY YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO PULL A PRANK ON DRACO MALFOY! YOU KNOW HIS FAMILY ARE DEAR FRIENDS OF OURS!" It roared. I covered my ears with my hands trying to block out the screaming of my father's voice.

"Will you shut that thing up?" Malfoy yelled.

"I'm trying!" I wailed and got up hiding from the letter behind him.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. Ignoring him I reached for my wand and aimed it at the letter but it did nothing. "Let me do it!" He said frustrated. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the letter, but it didn't do anything.

"DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY TURNING HIS HEAD INTO A PUMPKIN?" It shrieked.

"Do something!" Malfoy commanded.

"Give me your wand!" I said and grabbed his wand at him.

"YOUNG LADY IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE-!" It boomed.

I flicked the wand at the Howler. "_Incendio_!" I casted. The Howler disintegrated in flames and fell into a pile of smokey ash on the floor. I sighed in relief that the worst was over.

"Bloody hell Moore what was that?" Malfoy snarled grabbing his wand back. "And why on earth didn't my wand work?" He furrowed his eyebrow and flicked his wand about.

"I thought you could tell the difference between mine and a cheap, danky looking one," I grinned switching wands.

"If you actually believe-," He began and flicked the wand I gave him. A First Years' apple to exploded over at the Hufflepuff table. I looked at him shining my egotistical smirk and began to walk away. "Stupid lil' git," I heard him mumbled as I skipped back over to my table.

* * *

After breakfast we all had Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Harry and Ron sat together next to a table beside Hermione and I, who we unfortunately, sat in front of Malfoy and Goyle. The class fell silent when Professor Moody trudged in walking up swiftly to the front of the classroom. His fake, blue eye spun around in his socket wildly, scanning all over the room.

"I am Professor Moody, you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am merely here because Dumbledore asked and that is it, end. Any questions?" He said in his raspy, deep voice. The class was silent, I shot Hermione a glance. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is something to be approached in a practical manner. Now, how many Unforgivable Curses are there?" He asked looking around.

"T-three sir," Hermione stuttered. I could sympathise with her the confusion and fear to spoke. The Unforgivable Curses were something that are never to be spoken about, because of how lethal they were. Anyone who were to practice them were immediately sent to Azkaban.

"The Ministry says you're too young to learn this, but you need to know what you're up against!" He yelled, frantically writing on the blackboard. "You need to be prepared! And you need to find another place to put your chewing gum Mr. Finnigan!" He bellowed. We all turned out heads to Seamus and he muttered something to the boy next to him. Moody hurled his chalk stick at him, a few students ducked to avoid his throw. "Now which curse shall we say first?" He asked, hungry for answers. Everyone looked at each other avoiding his crazy gaze. "Weasley!" He ordered.

"Yes!" Ron jumped.

"Give me one!" He commanded.

Ron gulped, looking at him frightened. "Well my dad did tell me 'bout the Imperius Curse," Ron squeaked.

"He would know, it caused the Ministry quite some misfortune. Perhaps this will explain why," He said solemnly and walked over to a jar with a spider in it. He opened the jar, picking up the spider. He pointed his wand at it casting a spell that increased it in size. "_Imperio_!" He chanted.

He waved his wand about causing the spider to jump to a nearby table. He made it crawl onto Crabbe's head where everyone began to burst out into laughter. It then jumped onto Ron's who I knew suffered from arachnophobia. As he cried I could see Malfoy cackling and so Moody made the spider launch out onto his face. He screamed for help as Goyle tried to hesitantly get it off him since he to didn't want to touch the spider. I for one, was the only person in the room who wasn't laughing, even when it did land on Malfoy. The Unforgivable Curses weren't something to be laughed at or used as a practical joke for that matter. He should know better then anyone else from his years as an Auror.

"What should I do next?" He guffawed. "Throw it out the window? Drown itself?" He asked controlling the spider over a bucket of water. It struggled, waving it's arms and legs panicky in the air. I turned my head around, I couldn't bare to watch him play with something's life like a toy. Fortunately, he floated it back into the palm of his hand. "Many wizards and witches have claimed to of done You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperius Curse. But here's a thought to ponder: which ones are lying?" He questioned as everyone sat quietly to contemplate. "Another, come on," He encoraged. A number of students raised there hands to name another curse. "Longbottom!" He called who sat at the front.

"T-the Cruciatus sir," He stuttered nervously.

"Correct!" Moody said. "Come along," He gestured Neville to join him at the front. "The torture curse," He explained. "_Crucio_!" He commanded pointing his wand at the spider. Neville felt uneasy watching the spider wince around in agonizing pain, nearly gagging.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried. Moody ignored her and continued to inflict pain as Neville was on the verge of vomiting.

"She said stop it!" I growled standing up from my seat. Moody snapped out his thought and stopped torturing the spider. Clearing his throat, he picked up the spider walking over to our table.

He placed the spider on top of her book. "Perhaps you can name the last one?" He suggested. I could see her upset struggling to answer, she was nearly into tears.

"Avada Kedavra. The killing curse that causes instantaneous death to the victim," I answered for her.

His eyes shot a glance at me. "Miss Moore, as expected. You would know a lot about the Unforgivable Curses considering your family," He said. I widened my eyes in shock at his words. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He howled blasting the spider. "Only one person has been known to have survived this curse," He said walking over to Harry. He looked at him inquisitively before reaching for a skull shaped flask and guzzling down the liquid.

* * *

After class was finished we all made our way out, towards our next class. We all were a still stunned and taken aback from our lesson.

"Brilliant, a bloody lunatic, but brilliant. It's like he's seen things ya' know?" Ron said.

"I can't believe you're actually admiring him?" I snapped feeling disgusted and appalled.

"Did you see Neville's face?" Hermione grieved. Harry gave her a nudge and we found Neville leaning against the wall, looking aimlessly out the window who was still in shock. "Are you alright?" She asked worried. He just nodded his head yes and still continued to look out the window.

* * *

Harry and I stood over our cauldron in Potions, Hermione and Ron we're in their different class.

"Are you okay Alex?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah," I lied with emptiness in my voice.

"You seem awfully quiet," He said.

"I'm fine," I lied again avoiding his heart felt gaze. I picked up a bottle to pour into our concoction, but my hands couldn't stop shaking. Harry sensed my uneasiness and walked over to me, holding my hands. The warmth of his hands made me feel a little better, slowing down my quivering.

"Moore,"

He let go of my hands and we turned around to see Goyle. We both looked at each other peculiar, suspicious about one of Malfoy's croonies.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Draco wants you," He said.

"Why?" I scoffed. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off. "I'll just see what this imbecile wants," I said to Harry and followed Goyle over to Malfoy. "Yes Malfoy?" I asked bitterly waiting impatiently.

"What?" He sneered.

"I got Moore," Goyle said to him.

"You bloody twat. I said I wanted more, as in _more_ dragon blood, not Alex Moore idiot," He jeered. Count on Goyle to mix something like that up. Goyle left to fetch for some more dragon blood. "You better get back to your boyfriend before he has a fit," He said with acid in his tone. We both turned around to Harry who watched him like a prey, staring intently with his glowing hazel eyes.

"For the last time Malfoy he's not my boyfriend," I said rolling my eyes.

"I saw you two getting all lovey dovey, holding hands," He scoffed. I looked away from his glare trying to control my quaking hands. He noticed them and surprisingly, a look of concerned crossed his face. "A-are you okay?" He asked. I lied nodding my head yes avoiding his blue eyes. "Was it the Unforgivable Curses?" He said. I widened my eyes in shock in disbelief he still remembered.

I sometimes forget Malfoy and I grew up together. He knew my family very well and knew their secrets and traditions. At a young age I had began to learn the Unforgivable Curses taught by my grand father, Sebastian Moore. He remembered the pain I felt when I was forced to practice it and the emotional scar it had left me with.

"You need to forget about the past, that was long ago. You're grand father was despicable to of ever put you through something like that. You're nothing like that vile man," He said.

"I-I know," I stuttered.

Before Malfoy could say anything more Goyle had returned. I could feel the burning tinge in my eyes and felt the lump in my throat grow bigger. Without thinking I ran out of the classroom.

"Alex!" I heard him call out. I ignored him and fastened into a sprint, running away as far as I could.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry if this one feels a bit rushed, I've been working really hard on the other ones. Please don't hesitate to review or send me feed back! :D_


	6. It Comes With Age

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**It Comes With Age**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I ran out of Potions on the verge of crying. I had ran to the girls abandoned bathroom to wipe my tears away, luckily Moaning Myrtle had left me alone in peace. I hadn't told anyone about that day, but Harry was upset because he thought Malfoy had made me cry. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't, but I didn't want to tell him what the actual reason was. I did tend to see Malfoy now and again, giving me weird glances across the Great Hall or in class. One time at the end of class I actually saw him about it come up to me, but I quickly ran off before he could find me. I was fine now though, I had regained myself and tried to put it behind me.

There were rumors sweeping around the school of the Goblet of Fire entries. Apparently a student from Beauxbaton Academy had already put her name in the cup, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory, the Quidditch captain of Hufflepuff. Fred and George were planning on putting their names in the cup, this was something I definitely couldn't miss out on. Hermione and I sat quietly at the beginning of out Arithmancy class, Professor Victor was usually fashionably late and the class was filled with giggling and gossip. The Durmstrang table was surrounded by its usual crowd of fan girls.

"What wrong?" Hermione asked.

I looked up from my book dumbfounded. "What?" I said.

"Usually you're not this quiet at the beginning of the lesson. And Pansy Parkinson's just walked up to the Durmstrang table and you haven't said a thing," Hermione said suspiciously.

I looked over towards the table at Parkinson who flicked her hair about giggling. "Oh I hadn't noticed," I muttered.

"Harry told me what happened in Potions the other day," She said. "Are you alright? Is something going on?" She asked concerned.

I shot her a look, "Yes, don't worry, I'm fine now," I said quickly thinking of how to change the subject. I loved Hermione and trusted her with all my heart but I just wasn't ready to say anything. I just wanted to bottle it up and store it away in the back of my head. Before she could say anything else a certain handsome Bulgarian stood over our table.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Oh hi Stanley," I greeted politely smiling.

"I was wonderink' if I could pass you up on tour?" He asked as he scratched the back of his neck, I noticed light shades of pink on his cheeks.

I widened my eyes in surprise. "Uh, oh, of course!" I managed to stutter. "Lunch time?" He nodded his head yes and smiled from ear to ear. As he walked back over to his table I turned to Hermione and couldn't help but squeal in excitement. "How should I wear my hair?" I chimed. She rolled eyes lightheartedly then looked behind me, her facial expression dropping with disfavour. I turned to see Goyle standing behind me.

"Malfoy wants you," He said.

"Are you sure you just haven't mixed things up _again_?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"But Malfoy-," He began.

"Tell Malfoy if he wants to speak to me to come over and do it himself," I ordered. He nodded his head and walked back over to his boss. "It's like we're little kids sending his friends over like that-," I began and felt someone pull me away by my arm. "What are you-?" I exclaimed and saw that Malfoy was the one dragging me outside of the classroom. I scoffed, quickly pulling my arm out of his grip and crossed them over my chest.

"I told Goyle to get you," He said harshly, grabbing my arm again. He was obviously irritated that I didn't listen to him.

"You can never do anything yourself, can you?" I snapped, jerking my arm away from him and brushed myself off. "What do you want?" I said shooting him daggers.

"I just wanted to know," He began and paused.

"Make this quick Malfoy," I commanded.

Annoyed with my impatience he sent me a glower. "I wanted to know if you were alright!" He bellowed.

My facial expression turned to shock at his words of concern. "I-I'm okay," I said.

"Good!" He scowled. "That's all I needed to know," He said looking away. I watched him curiously as I could see his anxious eyes tried to avoid mine. "Well come on," He exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts and led me back into the classroom.

"What did _he_ want?" Hermione spat as I sat down.

"Who knows?" I said rolling my eyes as Professor Victor finally made her way inside. Like Hermione, I too didn't fully comprehend what Malfoy actually wanted from me. Wanting to know how_ I_ felt. Since when did he ever care? I began to grow suspicious of his actions, watching him carefully as he took down notes from the lesson. His platinum blonde bangs swinging in against his pale complexion, covering those empty, crystal blue eyes of his. But today when he had spoken to me I had seen something in them. A glint of fear and worry twinkling in them.

After class there was an uproar of students that headed for the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked confused by the rushing students passing.

"Let's find out shall we?" I said. Seeing a First Year bolting passed me, I grabbed the hood of his robe pulling him back. "Not so fast," I said.

"Alex!" Hermione scowled.

Ignoring her I turned to the boy. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Two fifth years are trying to sneak past the Age Line," He answered nervously, intimidated by me. Rolling my eyes I straight away knew it was the twins.

"Thank you, here have a lollipop," I thanked and handed him an Acid Pop from my robe. He calmed down and grinned, I let him go and continued his way down the corridor. I looked to Hermione and saw her giving me a disapproving glare.

"That was highly uncalled for," She said.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes at her morals and pulled her along to the Great Hall.

* * *

There were many students gathered around admiring Fred and George's attempt. We met up with Ron and Harry to watch. The twins stood there in glory holding up the vials of potions in their hands.

"They honestly can't think that'll work," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You never know," Harry said.

"I hardly see why they even want to enter, the Triwizard Tournament is like a death sentencing," I said.

We watched the twins, the room fell silent as everyone watched in awe as they guzzled down the liquid. Grinning mischievously at each other they jumped past the ring of blue flames. Everyone gasped in wonder as they successfully threw their names in the Goblet of Fire and high-fived each other. Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Told you," Ron taunted. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wait..." I said warningly turning their attention back to the goblet. Suddenly the blue flames erupted from the goblet shooting fireballs into the pits of their stomachs sending them flying across the room. We hastily ran up to them to see if they were okay. As they sat back up to regain consciousness the room uproared with laughter. The two looked at one another confused to realize that they both had grown long, ivory white beards.

"This is all you're fault!" Fred growled.

"No it's not it's yours!" George snarled. The two old men leapt onto each other, tackling and rolling around on to the ground.

"I knew it," Hermione sighed and took a seat to read a book.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The room applauded.

* * *

We all stumbled back in laughter to our lessons after the teachers had kicked us out of the Great Hall. Fred and George were sent to the Hospital Wing to fix up their... age. The boys went off to their Care of Magical Creatures class, Hermione went to Ancient Runes and I had Divination. Hermione decided to change from Divination, not only because she no longer possessed a Time Turner anymore, but because she thought the whole thing was a waste of time. I was the only one who stuck with the class. Although Professor Trelawney was a bit looney, she had a good heart and was okay in my books. Because I had gone to the Great Hall I was late for class and I stood at the doorway scanning the room for an empty seat. To my dismay, the only unoccupied one was next to Malfoy.

"Come in my child, there is a seat over there for you," Trelawney chimed. That was another good thing about her, she didn't care if we were late to class. She probably already foresaw it in her crystal ball or something.

I hesitantly walked over to the empty seat and looked around the room. "What are you doing?" He asked looking up at me as my eyes darted around the room.

"I'm seeing if there's another empty seat," I said squinting my eyes looking around. He grunted in annoyance, forcefully he pulled down my arm to sit down.

"Today we are going to be seeing into the future! With the leaves of the tea!" She announced mystified, I could hear Malfoy mutter incoherently with his usual look of disgust on his face.

We set up our tea set on our table. "Just like when we were little, eh?" I joked playfully.

"That stupid little game," Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"If I remember correctly _you_ were the one who picked playing tea party over hide 'n' seek," I scoffed reminiscing back to our younger days, I couldn't help but giggle.

He shot me a glance sending me daggers. "This class is a load of rubbish," He spat.

"Then why Malfoy, would you pick it?" I sighed rubbing the side of my temples, already growing with irritation. "Why didn't you stick with Care of Magical Creatures? Is it because of that... incident last year?" I mocked remembering the day Buckbeak had attacked him.

"NO!" He snapped. "That class was as stupid as this one! Having a grounds keeper as a teacher," He snarled. "Let's just get this over and done with," He hissed and gulped down the cup of tea. I watched him cough wildly. "That was atrocious," He hawked.

"Malfoy, you only needed to take a sip," I pointed out. He slammed down his cup in front of me and waited impatiently for me to drink mine. I took a small sip of the horrid, strong, black tea and grimaced in disgust. I poured the rest into an empty cup and handed it to him where he rudely snatched away from me. I rolled my eyes at his uncivil manners and picked up his cup. It was the usual you'd expect, fame, fortune. I looked up at him curiously to see what he had seen in mine. "What do you see?" I asked. His eyes widened in shock looking down into the cup. "What do you see?" I gasped.

"A bunch of blotches," He sneered dropping his facial expression into mockery at my reaction. "What do you see?" He asked.

"A very lonely, old man," I answered shooting him an evil glare.

"Let me see that!" He spat and stole the cup out of my hand, trying to decipher the tea leaves.

"What do you see children?" Professor Trelawney asked eagerly, popping out of no where causing us to jump. "What you see now is what will come in the near future of this year," She chimed.

"Well I see an urn which represents wealth and happiness," I began. "Of course," I mumbled. "And what appears to be a violin which means..." I scanned the pages of my book. "Egotism," I read out loud. "Pretty accurate don't you think?" I smirked at Malfoy who let out an annoyed grunt.

"And what can you see?" She asked him.

"Well I kind of see a big pile of gunk with little dots around it," He said carelessly.

I leaned over to him rolling my eyes and looked into the cup. "It kind of looks like a ferret don't you think?" I asked. I scanned his book with my finger skimming down the page. "Which means a very annoying person is maneuvering you into a position of embarrassment," I read and looked up into his desolated, blue eyes. I didn't realize how close we were until I felt the warm air of his breathing brushed up against my face.

"Ugh, get away from me!" He exclaimed pushing me away. Those tea leaves seemed pretty accurate to me.

* * *

"And this is the Black Lake," I said. I was giving Stanley, the hunky Bulgarian, a tour around the school like I had promised. I was filled with ecstatic thrill being with such a handsome boy. I loved the way he pronounced words, especially my name, his cute chuckle that made him look adorable. He was a friendly boy with quite a good understanding of the English language, so smart. The only thing I didn't like were the group of fan girls that followed us, trailing behind us, giggling his name. Lucky for them I didn't hear them call him 'Stanley' or I would have hexed them.

"This school is very different," He said in his Bulgarian accent that made me soften inside. We stood on the shore looking off into the lake, which I thought seemed more of an ocean.

"It may seem a bit tacky at first, but the history to it is quite fascinating," I replied shyly, realizing how geeky I just sounded.

"This school has boy and girl, do you..." He began and looked at me. "Have boyfriend?" He asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, no, I don't," I giggled. "You probably have a girlfriend back in Bulgaria," I assumed.

"No," He replied and looked behind the fan girls behind me. "Are they usual like this?" He asked.

I turned around at the girls who pointed and giggled at him. "Unfortunately," I grumbled. Suddenly he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away, running along the shore. The group of girls gasped in horror and sprinted to follow behind us. We ran in into the forest, hiding through the trees and shrubs around us. We finally came to a stop and noticed the fan girls were no where to be seen.

"My apologies, I wanted privacy," He chuckled.

Embarrassed I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn up. "I-It's okay," I giggled. _He probably thinks I'm just as bad as those fan girls!_

"I heard your school go on weekend trips to place call Hogs-," He didn't remember how to pronounce it.

"Hogsmeade?" I presumed.

"Ah yes. I was wonderink' if you go wit' me," He said.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed my heart beating with excitement.

"One of my good friend from Beauxbaton is comink'," He began.

"Oh really?" I said monotone, my facial expression dropping into an annoyed frown.

"Yes, and she is goink' with boy from here and does not want to go alone," He explained.

"That's great!" I cheered.

* * *

I danced into the Great Hall skipping merrily for dinner. Filled with butterflies of excitement, I sat down into my seat next to Hermione opposite Ron and Harry.

"What you all happy 'bout?" Ron asked.

"Stanley just asked me out!" I squealed.

"Here we go," He sighed in bothersome and rolled his eyes.

"And we're going on a double date next Hogsmeade trip!" I squeaked.

"With who?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, some friend of his from Beauxbaton," I explained.

"Now you have someone to go on a double date with," Hermione said relieved.

"Or I can ask Viktor to come and make it a triple?" I asked grinning at her, raising my eyebrow twice her. She ignored me, grumbling in annoyance.

"How do you know he doesn't have a girlfriend back in Bulgaria?" Ron said.

"Because he doesn't Ronald," I said using a serious tone.

"How can you be so sure of that?" He asked. I picked up a potato up with my fork and flung it at him, that bounced off his chest onto his place. "What you do that for?" He exclaimed as Hermione and Harry chuckled.

"Because you didn't know when to stop talking," I said. He picked up the potato and chucked it at me. "Hey!" I snapped and picked it up. I pegged it at him but he managed to duck, accidentally hitting a boy in the head at another table. "Sorry!" I called out. The boy turned around to reveal Cedric Diggory, who cocked up an eyebrow at me. "Sorry! That was suppose to be for him!" I apologized pointing at Ron. He let out a sincere chuckle and nodded his head, turning back around. I sighed in relief at his calmness and looked back at everyone. Luckily for me Hufflepuff's were very friendly, who's table was next to ours and instead of Slytherin's.

"You seem to be get away with everything," Harry said.

"It comes with age," I laughed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for the reviews so far! You may have noticed a few spelling and grammar errors during Stanley's talking, that's only to emphasize on his Bulgarian accent. I would love hearing feedback, if you like to point out anything you like or dislike don't forget to review or message me. It's very much appreciated :D_


	7. I See Red

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**Chapter 7: I See Red**

* * *

I knew it was going to be a horrible day, but I never expected it to be this bad. All because of one silly, little twist of fate - it left my friends and I silent, dreading one another. Attacking fan girls I could handle, the psychotic Mad-Eye Moody I could handle, and even Malfoy I could handle. But I couldn't stand being broken apart like this. It started like your average day at Hogwarts: laughing, gossip and boys. It was bad enough the night before I had received a letter from my parents, even though it wasn't another Howler - to my relief, it was still just as bad. Things weren't all that great at home since my parents were reconsidering I move schools. They didn't like the idea I was running around the school with the 'Golden Trio' getting detentions and turning Malfoy's head into a pumpkin. I'm guessing Mr. Malfoy probably had something to contribute to the matter. Trust. I knew he would break them. It all began with the first class of the day which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody.

"Have you noticed that each year we've had a different teacher for Dark Arts?" I pondered over to Hermione.

"I hadn't actually," She said surprised at herself.

"And each one of them turn out to be bloody mental," I said.

Before we could say anything more Professor Moody tromped in the room. The students all hushed down, scared of his wrath. I personally wasn't that scared of him, he was insane enough to be though. But I still couldn't take him as serious as the other students did.

I sat down scribbling 'Alex 4 Stanley' on a piece of parchment as he rambled on at the front. I doodled a love heart around it, making the drawing move around the paper. I sighed with infatuation at the thought of him. I began to day dream about our date. We'd talk, laugh. I'd try to act cute and he'd notice and say 'you don't have to notice, you already are'. He'd sweep me off my feet and insist on paying for everything (of course). Our names sound nice together. Me and-,

"Malfoy!" Moody howled. I shot my head up. "Pair up with Moore," He ordered.

"What?" We both objected.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day," He instructed.

"Every bloody time..." I grumbled to myself.

I looked around the room to see everyone standing up in pairs. Malfoy and I stood up to stand in front of one another. I had no idea what was going on, I should probably pay more attention in class.

"_Levicorpus_!" Malfoy pointed his wand at me, catching me off guard.

I was hoisted up by my ankles into the air, dangling upside down. "What you think you're doin'?" I protested.

"Now the best way to deflect-," Moody explained.

"_Tarantallegra_!" I enchanted pulling out my wand.

The blast of light aimed out of my wand at Malfoy. I dropped to the ground landing with a heavy thud that left a pain in my behind. The class bursted out into laughter as Malfoy began to bounce lively, dancing on the spot.

"Aye!" Moody snapped.

"It's part of the exercise you flippin' minger," Malfoy snarled. "_Steleus_!" He shouted.

"Stop it!" Moody growled. We both ignored his commands to stop, to caught up in our duel.

I started to sneeze uncontrollably, one would come after another and another. "Loco-, _ACHOO_! Loco-, _ACHOO_! _Locomotor Mortis_!" I sneezed. Malfoy's legs stopped dancing and clicked together. His legs were glued together and he began hopping around trying to break free as I continued to sneeze hysterically.

"That's it! _Aguamenti_!" Moody howled. Suddenly a jet of ice cold water casted from his wand, spurting Malfoy and I, causing us to drop our wands to the floor. I snapped out of my intent to seek revenge and had realised the whole class was focusing on us. Not only did I feel mortified but extremely hypothermic, holding my shoulders to keep my shivering body warm.

"Detention! Lunch time!" Moody fumed. Instantly I snapped my head to Malfoy who had already beaten me to sending death glares.

* * *

"That bloody, stupid Malfoy!" I barked kicking the door open as I barged out of at the end of the lesson. Yes, still soaking wet. I slogged down the hallway with my heavy, drenched robes weighing me down, students avoiding my path of fury.

"Alex!" Hermione called out to me. She looked at the trail of wet foot prints I left behind and ran up to me. "Here," She said and pointed her wand at me, drying my robes. Now why didn't I think of that? Sometimes I forget I'm a witch.

We headed off to the library since we didn't have class. I continued to rant on curses among Malfoy while Hermione would occasionally look up from her book and nod her head in agreement. She was a very multi-tasked girl. Madam Pince walked past and shushed me. It made me even more grumpier and I sat there pouting with my arms crossed grumbling. I looked around the library to see who I had disturbed from their studying and spotted Viktor Krum looking over at our table. I glanced back and forth to see who's direction he was looking in to find it was Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I whispered shaking her arm.

"What?" She muttered looking up at me annoyed.

"It looks like you have a secret admire," I smirked.

"Who?" She asked looking around in curiosity.

"Oh no one really, just THE Viktor Krum!" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice down to a whisper. She looked forward to find him staring back at her. She shot him one threatening glance that could kill anything in it's view and he retreated back down to looking into his book. "What was that?" I asked shocked by her sudden rudeness.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked.

"I don't _hate_ him. I just dislike it when people stare at me like I'm a piece of meat," She answered.

"It's the Bulgarian way of saying he's into you," I explained. I don't know why she saw this as a bad thing. It was Viktor Krum for Merlin's sake. The famous, striking Viktor Krum who doesn't just stare at anyone like that. Any girl would dream of being the mince meat on his plate of Moussaka.

"It's saying he thinks he can get any girl he wants."

"Oh I see now. Playing hard to get," I winked. "I getcha, didn't think you had it in ya'."

"For the last time Alex, I'm not interested," She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry 'Mione, you don't have hide it from me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," I assured.

"What makes you think I would be interested in a self absorbed, brainless, twit like him?"

"First of all, you barely know him. He could be a really sweet, smart guy for all you know, just like Stanley," I couldn't help but giggle when I said his name. "And second, I don't know if you've looked around, but their aren't that many guys to pick out from around here. I mean, how often does a school full of hot guys come to this dump?"

"The guys here aren't that bad."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow full of doubt. "How so?"

"Well there's Justin-,"

I nodded my head no in disagreement.

"Dean-,"

I nodded my head again.

"Seamus-,?"

"Just no Hermione, no," I disagreed.

"Enlighten me," She inquired, a grin of mockery hiding behind her intrigued look.

"Let's look at it your way, mathematically speaking," I began as she rolled her eyes. "We're already down by a whole house, which is Slytherin of course. I'm hoping I'd never catch you snoggin' one," I eyed her.

"Same goes for you," She replied.

I scoffed. "A prime example of the Slytherin's would be the prince himself: Malfoy. That takes away a quarter of the school. Then you minus all the first, second and third years. So you're left with the rest of the fourth up to seventh years. Subtract the ones who are already taken and sure you're left with a few _alright_ looking guys, but none that can compare to _that_," I explained nodding my head towards Krum.

"What about Harry and Ron?" She asked.

"Harry's more like a brother and Ron's... Well, Ron," I replied.

"What wrong with Ron?" She protested.

"Don't get me wrong I love the kid, he's my friend. The red hair and freckles are cute. But you can't honestly like Ron _that_ way," I said. "What kind of deranged girl would?" I laughed. Like Harry, I saw Ron as the cheeky, little brother I never had. I was expecting her to agree and laugh with me, but to my surprise, found her looking quite angry. She snapped her book shut and began to pack up her things.

"Because you're so perfect yourself?" She said brusquely.

"No I didn't mean it like that-!" I struggled to explain myself.

"You think so high and mighty of yourself, that if you're head gets any bigger you might explode from the amount of ego" She snarled.

"What is you're problem Hermione?" I asked wide eyed with shock at her sudden rupture of temper.

"You are Alex. I'm tired of how you're consumed with the thought of boys that you don't even consider how it affects the people around you," She argued.

"You know as well as I do that is not true," I hissed. I could feel the rage build up within me. How dare she say I was so selfish after all the things we've been through.

"Maybe I'm just to DERANGED to understand," She said abruptly, packing all her things to get up.

"Don't bother!" I spat with venom, quickly scramming my things into my bag. I made sure the seat made a loud screech that echoed throughout the library, to show how angry I was. I stormed out of the library, pushing pass people carelessly.

I was still in disbelief on how far she had gone. I knew she'd always had a thing for Ron and maybe I had pushed a few buttons, but it was still no reason to sink that low of her. Boys were the last of my priorities. Sure I flirted and giggled about them, but at least that helped me escape the reality of my life. A well known mockery of my family, an embarrassment, a disgrace. It was only the company of my friends that I looked forward to everyday.

Who was the one that ran after her she ran off crying in First Year to find her, regardless of the danger that there was a troll roaming the school? Who was the one who stayed with her after she mistaken the hairs of Pansy Parkinson's to be her cat's for the Polyjuice Potion and had turned her into cat? Who was the one who listened and stuck up for her every single time anyone had dared to call her a mudblood? Me. Her friend. After all the things I had done for her, I crack one joke about the person she likes and all hell breaks lose. And she says I'm the one obsessed with boys.

The thought of that hypocrite made my blood curdle even more. My anger rose and I couldn't help but clench my fists to calm myself down, wanting so desperately to punch a wall, ANYTHING. But I knew that would probably result in a broken, blood covered hand. I wasn't much of the hands on aggressive type of person, but right now I was.

"Alex," Harry said, catching me by my arm. I hadn't realised I had just walked straight past him, giving him the cold shoulder bump in the process. "What's wrong?" He asked with worry his face.

"I got into a fight with Hermione," I replied.

* * *

We discussed it over lunch time. Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen in the Great Hall, which I didn't mind. She was probably in the library trying to take her anger out through studying in the library, she usually did that. I was glad though, because things would have been extremely awkward and we probably would have abruptly started another fight. Ron wasn't there either, but he's usually late for meals so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I found it better he wasn't here because I preferred talking to just Harry about my problems. He was someone I could always confide myself with. He'd sympathise with my problems and always seemed able to calm me down.

"So where will they send you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, probably Beauxbatons," I answered.

"That's not too bad, it's a good school," He replied.

"But I don't even know French!" I exclaimed. "They're only doing this in spite of me. They think this school has converted me into a 'muggle lover'," I sighed. "And I just know Malfoy's father had something to do with it," I said in a bitter tone.

"I won't let them make you change schools," He said.

I laughed at him, he was always such a thoughtful boy, but sometimes a bit silly. "And how are going to do that? Write them a letter? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to receive a letter from _the_ Harry Potter asking them not diminish our friendship," I taunted.

"I'm serious! Why don't you stay at Sirius Black's home with me next holidays?" He suggested.

"Staying with an escape prisoner from Azkaban? Even better," I mocked sarcastically.

Before Harry could suggest anything else Ron sat down next to him. "Hey Alex," He greeted nodding his head. "Where's Hermione?" He asked curiously.

"Who cares," I grumbled under my breath.

"What?" Ron asked to repeat since he couldn't understand the muffling of my tone.

Harry quickly cleared his throat. "She said she's in the library," He lied.

"Oh," Ron soughed in content. "Don't you have detention now with Moody?" He asked.

"Mother of Merlin he's going to kill me!" I cursed and jumped out of my seat. "Thank you Harry I'll talk to you later!" I said rapidly, quickly giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek and bolted to Professor Moody's classroom. When I said I wasn't that much afraid of him. I lied. I'm TERRIFIED of that lunatic. It was bad enough I was already upset about the fight with Hermione and my parents, I didn't need this to contribute to worsening my situation.

"You're late Moore," Malfoy spat.

I arrived at the door way panting, I wasn't a particularly physically fit person. "Isn't it the teacher's job to care?" I snapped back in a smart tone.

"You're late Moore," Professor Moody repeated limping out of his office. I rolled my eyes.

"You just dragged on our detention even longer," Malfoy whined. I rolled my eyes at immaturity, but at the same time I empathised with him. Who would want to be stuck with a madman and a twat?

"Follow me," Moody directed.

We walked into his office where it had a dusty, old mirror. It had many big, abstract objects - probably Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff - and a black, rusty, treasure chest. He sighed in comfort as he sat down and pulled up his pant leg. What on earth-? Holy mother of Merlin he has a prostatic leg. I widened my eyes and looked at Malfoy who to, had his jaw hung open. Moody grunted as he heaved up the fake leg on the table in front of the mirror.

"That's a foal glass," He pointed out as we stared at him in a peculiar manner. "Let's me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the white of their eyes..." He trailed off. "They're standing right behind me!" He growled. The chest started to shake wildly and let out a raspy roar that caused Malfoy to yelp. I felt my heart jump out of my chest in fear, grabbing his arm for security. We both paused and looked at each other. I quickly let go, grossed out that I touched him.

Moody let out a loud, croaky cackle. "You two clean up my office as punishment," He said. "And move that chest to the back," He ordered pointing to the sinister chest.

I struggled to walk over to it since I had just heard a ghastly scream erupt from it. I stood next to Malfoy hesitating to lift it. "You must be a bloody lunatic if you think-," Malfoy began. But as soon as he spoke Moody sharply narrowed his eyes at him and let out an irritated grunt. Malfoy stopped while he was ahead. "What 'til I tell my father 'bout this," He grumbled under his breath. We both walked up to the large chest on either side and hauled it up.

"What the hell does he have in here?" I puffed as we lifted it to the back. I endeavored in annoyance since it weighed three times more than I did. Moody simply sat in his chair taking a long guzzle from his flask. My arms began to ache and I dropped my side I was lifting as soon as we reached the back.

"Oi watch it!" Malfoy scowled easily placing his side down.

The box made another howling and rattle causing us to jump again. I observed it curiously wondering what was inside. Something so dangerous couldn't possibly be allowed in the school, even if it was for Defense Against the Dark Arts. "What do you think is in there?" I pondered over to Malfoy.

He shrugged carelessly. "Who cares," He said absentmindedly.

We spent the remainder of our detention on our knees scrubbing the floor of the classroom. Moody would quietly hum to himself in his office as we agitated to clean. I paused for a rest, leaning back on my hands.

"Don't you have some sort of trick up your sleeve to get us out of this Moore?" Malfoy whispered.

"Moody confiscated my fake wand and my real one," I replied.

"Oh great, now we're stuck here cause of you," He groaned, he scrubbed the floors even harder to express his irritation.

"You expect me to get us out of this?" I questioned appalled with his expectations.

"Well you usually do, because you're usually the reason why we're here," He jeered.

"I beg to differ, you were the one who hexed me first," I rebutted.

"Because it was part of the _lesson_," He pointed out in a 'matter-of-fact' attitude.

_Quick, think of something witty to say_, I thought to myself. "Whatever," I scoffed leaning back. I felt slightly embarrassed that I didn't think of anything better so say and pretended I didn't care.

"Don't just bum around. I'm not cleaning this floor all by myself!" He exclaimed.

"I'm takin' a break," I defended.

"The sooner we get this over and done with, the better. Unlike you I have business to attend to," He said vulgarly.

"I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle will do fine terrorizing First Years without you," I sneered.

"Just clean!" He demanded impatiently.

"When I'm good and ready!" I snapped.

"I don't hear scrubbing!" Moody chimed from his office.

I let out a grunt of annoyance and unwillingly got back on my knees to clean. "Told you so," Malfoy mocked like an eight year old.

"Oh sod off Malfoy I'm not in the mood," I scowled scrubbing harder with my brush.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"The state of my knickers are not of your concern."

"Potter get jealous that you were writing 'I heart Stanley' all over your books?" He smirked.

I dropped my jaw in offence and shock, how the devil did he know what I was writing in class today? That little sneak must have been looking at my stuff. "For your information Potter and I are not dating FOR THE LAST TIME, and I didn't write it all over my books," I explained. "Just on a few pages," I mumbled hiding my shame. "Besides you shouldn't even be looking at my stuff, you noisy lil' git," I scowled.

"Like I care," He scorned and rolled his eyes. I sighed at his low level of immaturity and went back to cleaning.

* * *

I was relieved after Malfoy and I had finished, the classroom was spotless and was in the cleanest state I've ever seen it been. After Malfoy made some last taunts of being the caretaker's apprentice to me, we both went our separate ways. Soon enough it was dinner and I was exhausted from the long day it had been. I was still mad with Hermione and she obviously felt the same way since at dinner we both sat their in silence opposite each other, avoiding each other's dirty glares. Because the boys couldn't handle the awkward silence between us, Ron - who was completely oblivious to the situation - had decided to point out the big, pink elephant in the room by asking us what was wrong. Hermione and I both let out a 'hmph' and Harry sincerely told him why. But I wasn't going to let her ruin my day, I was still excited to hear the Triwizard Cup Champions announcement after dinner.

The Great Hall was dim, it was only lit by the stars of the night sky on the ceiling, a few candles and the blue glowing flames that illuminated the room. Everyone sat in silence, eager to hear who the four contestants were.

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore greeted. "Tonight we will find out who are our four champions are. They will compete to prove their bravery, skill and ability," He said. He moved over to the blue flaming goblet reaching out his hand. It's flames flickered red and emitted a folded piece of parchment to him.

"Our first champion is... Viktor Krum!" He announced. The Durmstrang Academy roared in pride as everyone clapped in praise for him. He walked down to the front where he was led into a different room.

The flame flickered scarlet once again. "Our second champion is Fleur Delacour," He said. A stunningly beautiful blonde girl from Beauxbatons rose from her chair and gracefully sauntered down to the front, receiving much applaud - especially from the boys.

"Out third champion... Cedric Diggory," He called. The Hufflepuff table abruptly clapped in genuine pride for him. He stood up with a honest grin and walked over to Dumbledore who congratulated him.

The flame flared one last time releasing the last parchment into Dumbledore's hand. "Our last champion is..." He paused in horror. "Harry Potter," He fumed. Murmurs erupted throughout the hall gossiping in search for Harry who shifted down in his seat to hide. "Harry Potter!" He bellowed louder in rage that echoed across the room.

"Go Harry!" I whispered shoving him to stand up. He walked down to Dumbledore cumbersomely in more confusion than I was. The Age Line was set for no one under the age of 17 to enter and I never heard him even mentioning to compete. As he turned toward Dumbledore who sent him a menacing glare, he headed for the other room.

The Great Hall out bursted in outrage from students claiming that Harry cheated. "He's a liar," I turned around in shock to see the seething look on Ron's face.

"There isn't any way possible Harry could have passed the Age Line, we all saw the twins try it," Hermione gasped. It was the first thing I've heard from her all day since our fight. I'm surprised she even used '_we_ all',

"Harry said I was stupid for wantin' to compete, but he just wanted all the fame and glory for himself," Ron said with venom which left me shocked by his words.

"Because he wasn't famous as it is?" I remarked. "And you are stupid for wanting to compete. That competition is just asking to get killed! Harry would never of wanted to compete," I said.

"Stay out of this Alex, this is between Ron and Harry," Hermione scowled.

"Shove it Granger!" I snapped.

Before she spoke I quickly turned around and stormed off heading for the dorm. I could feel the anger build up within me and I didn't want to take it out them, because I knew if I did I would regret it straight away. I couldn't believe what things were turning into. I was already upset from the letter from my parents saying that they were going to enroll me into a different school. I usually turn to my friends in a time of need but I just ended up arguing with Hermione, then Ron. How did things change so suddenly in just one day? And now Harry just increased his chances of getting killed by even more.

I arrived at my dorm to see the opened letter from my parents resting on my pillow. I snatched it and re-read it. Rage started to overcome me, I began to see nothing but red. The letter combusted into embruing flames that incinerated into grey ash that fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Apologies for the late update! I've had a lot of exams this week and I was busy studying. For those of you curious, did you know Moussaka is a common Bulgarian dish? I think... I don't know I kind of just googled it. Sorry to all the Bulgarians reading if I got it wrong._

_Other than that if anyone has any feedback - whether good or bad, please don't hesitate to review or message. And thanks to the very friendly people that have reviewed it so far! I couldn't believe how many hits I had gotten until I figured out how to view the story stats page. Very noobish I know.

* * *

_

**Sneak peak of next chapter:**

After the train ride we had left our separate ways. He met up with the boys to pick up a few gadgets and prank devices. I wandered into the snowy town waiting outside the Three Broomsticks Inn for Stanley. I tried to fix up my hair through the reflection through of the dusty window of the pub, nervous about the date. I heard footsteps from behind primped my hair one last time and turned around with a toothy grin.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I grimaced.


	8. A Great But Not So Great Date

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

_**Warnings**: Reference to alcohol_

* * *

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**A Great But Not So Great Date**

* * *

I was beaming with gleeful, giddy teenage hormones when I woke up today, excited about my date with the sweet, hunky Bulgarian. My smile dropped into a frown when I saw Hermione in the dorm. We we're still fighting and we hadn't spoken since the day we had fought. Things between Ron and Harry weren't going so smoothly either apparently. I had managed to avoid her during classes, finding an empty spot beside Lavender Brown unfortunately. She was nice but was too chattery sometimes and I hate making small talk. She was only good for the latest update in gossip, but eventually it grew old and the conversation would somehow turn onto the topic of the Durmstrang boys. During meals I would sit as far away as possible, sometimes I'd be stuck sitting between Seamus and Dean who did nothing but gawk at the Beauxbaton girls.

I walked into the Great Hall before she did for breakfast, so this time she would be the one who would have to sit away from Harry and Ron. I found them both sitting away from one another on each ends of the Gryffindor table. I decided to sit in the middle, away from them both, since I didn't want to look as if I was taking sides. But before I could make my decision, Hermione pushed past me and sat next to Ron. I let out a grunt of annoyance since it obvious now that we were taking sides, so I made my way to where Harry was sitting.

"Morning," He welcomed.

"Morning," I grumbled. I plumped down opposite Harry shooting Hermione a dirty stare, at the same time wondering if she could even see me from this far away. At least I knew she could definitely feel the negative aura I was sending her from across the other end of the hall.

"Still fighting I presume?" He said.

"Yeah, you too?" I asked. He nodded his head yes. I continued on ranting on about my parents like a typical teenager. Today he seemed particularly quiet, since he wasn't talking as much. Maybe he was really upset with Ron, I know what it feels like to be fighting with someone you share a dorm with. And I'm sure the constant ridicule he's been receiving from other students about his status of being a Triwizard Champion didn't help. Just the other day I had read the latest issue of The Daily Prophet and found an article about him published by Rita Skeeter. I knew he'd be pretty upset about that since Rita was known to twist the sentencing of words around to make a story sound more interesting, like any other journalist does. "What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Owls to Sirius have been getting harder to send and receive," He answered glumly.

I rush of guilted surged through me. Here I was complaining about my problems with my parents wanting to send me to a different school like a little, spoilt brat. I was fortunate enough to have both my parents care for me, when he had none. The closest thing he had to a family were his muggle family from his mother's side - that despised him, his friends - which he was fighting with at the moment, and Sirius Black - his godfather. Who he barely got to speak to, he had only just started to get to know him less than a year ago.

"And I've been having weird dreams," He continued.

"About what?" I asked.

"Voldemort," He answered looking up at me with a serious look on his face.

"What happened?" I gasped in shock.

"Voldemort, Wormtail and a man I've never seen before in an abandoned house," He began. A shiver ran down my at the name of Wormtail. He was the creepy man from last year who had betrayed Harry's parents and went into hiding for years disguised as Scabbers - Ron's old pet rat.

"You didn't hear a name?" I asked.

"No. Voldemort was just giving him a job of some sort," He replied.

"To do what?"

"To get me. I don't know why," He said. "But it was only a dream," He tried to chuckle off. I sat there in silence and I could see the need for comfort he was desperately searching for in my eyes. "Right?" He questioned.

"Harry" I began hesitantly. "I don't mean to alarm you but..." I trailed off and turned into a whisper, "It sounds like Death Eater stuff."

"No, it couldn't-," He began but stopped after seeing the worried expression on my face.

"I'm serious Harry, this could explain why your name was in the goblet in the first place. These people are dangerous and reckless. They'll probably try to pull something during the games. You have to let Sirius know about this immediately," I said. I could see Harry's Adam's apple shift as he swallowed his saliva, I knew he was scared. Maybe I shouldn't of told him, but I couldn't have left things unsaid. Death Eaters aren't people you should ever doubt, I sadly learnt that by first hand. I knew that I'd have to keep a better eye on Harry now, I couldn't possibly let anything bad happen to him.

* * *

After breakfast we made our way to get ready for the monthly Hogmeade trip. Avoiding Ron's and Hermione's deadly gazes as we dawdled past where they were sitting. I could tell from Harry's expression on his face that he to didn't like pretending he didn't know them. The poor boy already had enough problems to worry about and I tried my best to cheer him up. On the train we had managed to fine our own small compartment to ourselves.

"Where are you meeting Stanley?" Harry asked.

"Outside the Three Broomsticks," I replied smiling broadly. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore longer and accidently let out a girlish squeal. Embarrassed, I quickly turned my sight out the window, trying to ignore his chuckling. I felt kind of bad though, strolling around Hogsmeade without him for Stanley - since we were no longer speaking with Ron and Hermione. I offered him to come along with us, but he politely refused saying he'd rather not be a third wheel - well in this case, a fifth. Plus Fred, George and Lee wanted him to come along on a shopping spree at Zonko's Joke Shop. The thought of leaving him for a date not only made me feel guilty, but also think about the words Hermione had said the other day which only upset me more.

"Maybe he'll ask you to the Yule Ball," Harry smiled, snapping me out of my train of thought. I realized and wondered how a girl like me could forget about the Yule Ball, especially remembering that was all Lavender would talk about in Arithmancy.

"Hopefully!" I exclaimed. "So who will the lucky lady you're planning to escort?" I chimed.

"Well..." He began, I already started to see the rosy pink shades burning his cheeks. "There is this one girl... But she's a bit older than me by one year, so I don't think she'd go with me," Harry said scratching the back of his neck, trying to avoid my cheeky grin.

"Nonsense Harry! Any girl would be lucky to of even been asked by you," I said. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Cho Chang," He answered.

That name struck a bell, but I couldn't quite picture the face. "Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" I guessed. He nodded his head yes and I started to remember. "She's cute. Good work," I applauded.

"You think I actually have a chance?" He asked shyly.

"Of course! Sometimes you actually forget who you are, don't you? You're the 'Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen One', Harry Potter for Merlin sake," I exclaimed. For a prophecy he can be a bit thickheaded sometimes.

After the train ride we had left our separate ways. He met up with the boys to pick up a few gadgets and prank devices. I wandered into the snowy town waiting outside the Three Broomsticks Inn for Stanley. I tried to fix up my hair through the reflection through the dusty window of the pub, nervous about the date. I heard footsteps from behind, primped my hair one last time and turned around with a toothy grin.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I grimaced.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Malfoy replied mirroring the look on my face.

"I have a date with a very handsome Bulgarian," I said with my nose in the air.

"Is he partially blind?" He smirked.

My jaw plummeted open and I sharply narrowed my eyes sending him a threatening glare. Before I could retort the cute Bulgarian appeared next to a girl from Beauxbaton. Who was amazingly beautiful, of course, every darn girl from that school was. She had shiny, long, blonde hair that worked well with her pale white complexion and she had soft, piercing emerald eyes. I stood their in awe, feeling slightly jealous and intimidated at the same time.

"Hallo Alex, this is friend Jaqueline Bonnet," He introduced.

"'Ello," She gave me a friendly smile.

"Wait, _he's_ your friend and _she's_ his date," Malfoy deciphered.

We both slowly turned to each other realizing the horror we had stumbled upon. We were on a double date with each other. How on earth could Malfoy ever get the chance to speak to a girl like that? Let alone a girl at all, since who would actually want to even associate with him. Besides from Pansy but she doesn't count because she's a dog. I swallowed my pride and straightened my posture smiling back at _his_ date. It still sounded like a lie in my head.

"Hello, I'm Alex Amelia Moore," I greeted formally. "Stanley's told you me all about you," I lied.

"Stanley?" She asked looking confused.

"It is nickname she give me," He explained. She nodded her head in understanding. "So how do you know him?" He asked her.

"Yes, how did you two crazy kids meet?" I interrogated. Their wasn't anyway possible Malfoy would get a chance with someone like her. He must have put her under a spell or fed her a love potion. _Poor girl, she's nothing but a victim_, I thought. Then again, how did I ever manage to score a guy like Stanley? But I wasn't nowhere near revolting as Malfoy was.

"Well one day I was walking around 'ogwarts and I suddenly dropped my books and J'raco kindly 'elped me," She explained. Draco? Kindly? Helped? Those were words I never thought I'd hear all in one sentence.

"What a wacky coincidence is that Jaqueline," I pretended trying to sound thoughtful. But it failed since you could barely hear my attempt through my teeth, fortunately it was only Malfoy who had notice.

"Actually it is Jaqueline," She corrected.

"Jaqueline," I said.

"Jaq-ue-line," She sounded out.

"Jaqueline," I repeated.

"Jaq-ue-line." She chirped.

"Yeah Moore, it's Jaqueline," Malfoy mocked my inability to impersonate the French accent.

"No, no J'raco. Jaqueline," She corrected.

"Jaqueline?" Malfoy began, looking confused on how to pronounce it correctly.

"Enough!" I demanded trying to put an end to the incessant repetition. "Would you mind if we just called you Jackie?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement, which I guess meant she liked it. We finally made our way through the door for a booth to sit in. I could still hear Malfoy trying to sound out the name as she taught him and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not partially blind are you?" I asked Stanley turning to him who sat next to opposite Malfoy and 'Jackie'.

"No," He answered staring at me oddly. I shot Malfoy a shrewd glare. We both played immature games like this, I don't know why I always went along with this since it was just embarrassing for our age. But Malfoy always somehow made something click within me that just turned me this way. He was the only one who could switch me on and off like a light switch.

The waitress walked over and Malfoy ordered, "Four Butterbeers."

"Oh, I only drink whiskey," Jackie said.

"Wow," I commented widening my eyes. Even Malfoy was stunned at her alcohol consumption.

"Make that three Butterbeers and one flask of whiskey," He corrected.

"Actually bottle," She informed. The waitress nodded her head and went to fetch our order.

"You must be thirsty," I said to her and heard Stanley let out a chuckle.

"'Zat is all we drink," She replied. By we I presumed her school.

"I don't have a problem with that," Malfoy smirked. _So that's how he's doing it!_ I figured out. Constantly feeding her alcohol to make himself appear good looking. Still, she would have probably built a tolerance to it by now... "So what unfortunate sick twist of fate led you to Moore?" Malfoy smirked asking Stanley.

I shot him a menacing glare as he replied, "I saw her round school before, but I was too shy to talk. It was not 'til she come up to me in class and talk to me," He explained a bit shyly. I couldn't help but blush at his timidness for such a big boy. I could hear Malfoy let out a scoff of disbelief and my cute blush turned into a threatening glare.

"I can not believe 'bout zat 'Arry Potter competing in zee Triwizard Tournament," Jackie said quickly changing the topic as the waitress came back with our order and placed them in front of us.

"Me either," Malfoy scoffed into his jug.

"He is not 17. How did he qualify?" Stanley argued.

"Isn't it obvious? Bloody twat cheated," Malfoy said.

"He did not cheat!" I protested slamming my mug down. The booth grew with awkward silence from my sudden rupture of temper. I could see the shock on Jackie's and Stanley's faces at my reaction. However Malfoy, of course, sat there in amusement at my fit of pique.

"Well would you care to explain on exactly _how_ Potter managed to become legible to compete?" Malfoy smirked.

"I-I don't know," I muttered looking away from his taunting gaze.

"Of course," He scoffed.

"Zis is unfair. I 'ave plenty of friends who wanted to compete but were not of age," Jackie said.

"There is no other way he could have entered with out..." Stanley began but stopped after meeting my menacing gaze.

"All I know is that Harry isn't stupid enough to that death tournament," I said.

"You think people who want to compete are stupid?" Jackie asked.

"Yes," I answered sternly.

"I entered," Stanley said looking into my eyes causing a rush of guilt and embarrassment to surge through me.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that it was dangerous for him, Harry is often a target," I tried to explain.

"Speaking of Potter, he would be pretty surprised if he saw you here," Malfoy snickered. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic excuse to intimidate me, he honestly couldn't be trying to pull this one _again_.

"Not as shocking as Parkinson's reaction when she finds out you were here," I said innocently, taking a sip from my drink.

"You wouldn't?" He asked gaping his mouth in fear. He knew as well I did that Pansy would not be happy. He wasn't scared of her or anything, but was scared at the hell she'd give him about this. She'd cling onto him every second of the day (not that she already didn't) and constantly harass him on what could she do to make herself more appealing than the Beauxbaton girl. He would faint from suffocation because of all the little air she would give him. But luckily she would be by his side in the Hospital Wing to nurse him back to health of course.

"Wouldn't I?" I smirked.

I was surprised watching Jackie guzzle down the bottle of burning liquor like water. The boys and I were only halfway down a Butterbeer still. After we had finished I decided to show Stanley and Jackie around the village, sadly Malfoy tagged along. Occasionally he would try to provoke me to snap something ghastly at him to reveal my true nature to Stanley. But I wasn't going to let that happen, I needed to be on my best behavior if I had hopes on becoming Stanley's date for the upcoming Yule Ball. I just needed to hold in all my pride and go along with it. I would pretend to laugh it off genuinely and give him a 'playful' punch on the shoulder. We took them to Zonko's Joke Shop and the two foreigners ran around the shop laughing at all the little gizmos. Malfoy and I weren't as amused as they were since we've seen it all before.

"What do this do?" Stanley asked holding up a packet.

"Those are Dungbombs, very entertaining, but very messy. It leaves a putrid stench on the victim. Malfoy would know all about it," I smirked. His eyes narrowed bluntly at me. "Goes perfect with Frog Spawn Soap, classic combination," I grinned picking up a soap bar.

"And zis?" Jackie asked picking up a bag of lollies.

"Hiccough Sweets, but you should always test them out before purchasing. Sometimes you'll get a dud batch if you don't," I explained.

She nodded her head in understanding and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder, attracting his attention away from the Sugar Quills. She innocently offered him a sweet and he wore a charming, arrogant grin as he took one and put it in his mouth. All of sudden he started to hiccup wildly and we all bursted out into laughter. Stanley and I had finally found a moment for ourselves, getting lost in one of the aisles which, coincidentally, had a heavy stock of love potions.

He picked up one of the bright pink, heart shaped bottles and read, "Love potion?"

"Ah yes. They're very popular with the girls," I stated.

"Do you buy this?" He asked curiously, putting the bottle back on it's shelf.

"No, never saw the reason to," I answered.

"Because it is wrong to make someone fall in love?" He assumed.

"No, because I could always make one myself," I grinned mischievously and he chuckled. I couldn't help but look over to the squealing, excited Jackie and content Draco. I suppressed the queasy reactions looking at the odd couple.

"You and Draco not friends?" He asked.

"Something along those lines," I replied.

"Give him one of these and you two be friends," He joked. I forced myself out a laugh at his joke - as much as it was bugged me of the idea of feeding Malfoy a love potion, it was cute how he was trying. "How come two of you do not like each other?" He asked.

"We grew up together."

"As childhood friends."

"More like childhood enemies, we've never gotten along. I remember before I started Hogwarts, I begged my parents to send me to Beauxbaton just so I could be as far away from him as possible," I laughed.

"Pity, we could have meet earlier. My school and theirs often have dances together," He smiled.

"Well you never know, my parents are currently thinking of moving schools for me," I said bitterly.

"Are you not happy 'bout that?" He asked.

"It's just that I've made so many friends that I've somehow learnt to tolerate Malfoy. Besides I don't even know French," I explained.

"I can teach you," He offered.

"You know French?" I asked impressed with his knowledge of different languages.

"Oui," He replied in French. He was so adorable, we both spent out trip around the store talking and laughing. I couldn't believe someone as astonishingly gorgeous as he was to be interested in someone as boring - yet complicated, as me.

"How's it going?" I turned around to see Harry.

"Great! Except for..." I trailed off turning my sight to Jackie and Malfoy.

"J'raco 'ow doez this work?" Jackie asked him. Stanley walked away, wandering further into the shop. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding the object she had in her hands showing her what it's purpose was. I feel the pit of stomach tighten, this was literally making me sick. I pretended to gag in disgust.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I said!" I agreed enthusiastically. "Apparently that's Stanley's friend, Jackie's, _date_," I explained.

"Is he feeding her a love potion?" He doubted.

"Surprisingly no," I answered.

"Potter, catch your girlfriend out," An arrogant voice behind us said. I rolled my eyes and turned around at the bothersome Malfoy.

"Sod off," I ordered.

"And miss out on a fight like this? I don't think so," He smirked.

"Don't you think this is getting a little old?" I asked.

"No," He replied. "So what's it feel like to be the youngest Triwizard Champion of all time? The boys and I have a bet going that you won't last five minutes," He cackled.

I could see Harry's fists clench tightly, his face full of fury. He was obviously not in the mood for any of this, not that I can blame him. He was already receiving enough ridicule from the rest of the school, he didn't need Malfoy of all people to add to it. This was the cherry to ice cream on his vexation meter, he was about to explode.

"Harry!" Lee Jordan called from the door. It looked like the boys were heading off.

"This isn't over Malfoy," Harry spat and joined over with the rest of the boys. I sighed in relief as Malfoy laughed in mockery at him. I shot him a threatening glance.

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"What?" He sneered crinkling his face dazed.

"You really don't have anything better to do with your pathetic life other than tormenting people!" I argued.

"Coming from the girl who follows Potter like a love sick puppy just to antagonize her parents-," He began.

"Shut up Malfoy!" I yelled.

"Don't think no one can see what you're doing. I can see right through you," He said stepping closer to me, his still, grey eyes locked in with mine. His eyes searched through mine, trying to see what I was hiding, what was truly inside.

"You don't know a thing," I said bitterly.

"You're just a desperate, little girl crying for attention," He said his face inches away from mine. I could feel his warm breath graze my cheeks and the inside of my stomach twist at his words.

I tried my best to contain the lid on top of the bottle of my mixed emotions: rage, hurt, shock. I began to breath heavily and I couldn't take it any longer. Without even realizing I raised my hand and slapped his face furiously. Leaving his face with a red imprint of my hand and a look of disbelief. "Don't you ever act as if you know me," I scowled coldly.

I refused to see the look on his face and just turned around, quickly heading for the door. I ran up the street and around the corner, I didn't have a plan as to where I was heading but I didn't care. I just wanted to disappear as fast as possible to anywhere, I didn't care. I could feel the pit of my stomach compress even more and I grabbed my sides, wincing in pain. I remembered the look in Malfoy's eyes, the sparkling twinkle of victory when he saw into mine, thinking that he had found something.

I didn't like being read like an open book, I didn't like looking so... _vulnerable_. By anyone, especially him of all people. That arrogant bastard thought he knew everything. He doesn't know what it feels like to disappoint and shame his family time and time again. He didn't know what it felt like to feel abandoned by the people you thought that loved you. I could feel the water in my eyes trying to escape, which only made me even more angry at him. I wasn't going to shed a tear because of him, not now, not ever. I just took in a deep breath trying to hold them back, and shut my eyes.

Once I finally calmed down I opened my eyes, relieved that they weren't as moist as before. I hadn't realized I was outside The Shrieking Shack. Memories flooded back to last year when Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were led into there, learning shocking truths about the past. The daft experience only strengthened our friendship. I bit my bottom lip thinking of how sadly things were broken.

"Alex!"

I swiftly turned around to see Stanley, I had forgotten all about him. The sides of my lips raised a bit by the thought of him coming after me. "I'm sorry about what happened-," I began sympathetically.

He just nodded his head from side to side to shut me up. He moved closer to me, his hand holding my chin up to look into his chestnut eyes. "It is okay. I see Draco and you not friend," He said.

"No not really," I chuckled at his innocence.

"Do not worry. We went to Honeydukes and I offer him drink from Nose Biting Teacup," He grinned mischievously. I let out a snort of laughter then quickly withdrew myself in embarrassment, I could feel my cheeks burning up. "Do not stop, it is cute," He smiled sincerely.

I could feel one of my heart strings pluck at his words. "Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you are like girl I never met before. You make me laugh and I like it," He said.

I gazed into his soft, brown eyes lost for words. His thumb brushed my lips that made me form a smile. I could feel my heart beating at a rapid pace, growing faster the more I looked at him. Unexpectedly he slowly parted his lips moving them closer to mine. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage and my face burn red like fire. I steadily began to move my face closer to his.

"Stanislaus!"

Our heads both jolted to the side snapping us out of our moment. Jackie made her petite body through the thick snow with Malfoy following behind.

"Are you okay? I saw you run off," Jackie asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I stuttered still shaken up from before. Although I could tell she was only doing this out her apprehensiveness it still kind of annoyed me she had just interrupted the unbelievable moment I was having. That does not happen to me often and it probably most likely won't again...

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I hoped you liked the chapter! Don't forget to send me necessary feedback - good or bad, I just want to know if I'm doing this all right lol. By the way thank you so much for the recent reviews, alerts and favorites! It's very much appreciated!_


	9. The Teacup's Prediction

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**The Teacup's Prediction**

* * *

It was you're somewhat average day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining through the glum clouds and it was exceptionally chilly today. I had sent my parents a Howler the night before, giving them a piece of there own medicine. Sending the typical threats if they were to move me into a different school: If they move me I'd run away and marry muggle, the usual.

Hermione and I were still on no speaking terms, much to my annoyance. I hadn't seen much of Stanley around, we'd both give each other a sincere hellos now and again, and continue on our ways to class. I would see him occasionally in class, he would smile and wave at me while I struggled to bare Lavender Brown's high pitched voice. I would sadly see Malfoy around, especially in Divination. We wouldn't talk, something I preferred, but the odd thing was he wouldn't even let out an insult. Not that I was really complaining about it.

Harry's mockery was still ongoing around the school. I'd do my best to scare those who would dare to say anything bad to him. But I was only one girl up against a whole school. Just a few days ago Pugface Parkinson had the guts to call him a cheating git. I saw Hermione stand up from her seat getting ready to tell her off. But I had already beaten her to the punch. Furiously I barked explicit words at her, verbally abusing the girl in front of the whole Charms class. Luckily Proffessor Flitwick wasn't there.

It was lunch time and I made my way through the roaming crowd for the Great Hall. I could feel my sleeve being tugged and suddenly I found myself behind a statue. I found my captor to be a woman with curly, blonde hair with penciled on eyebrows wearing rhinestone glasses.

"Rita Skeeter, how do you do?" She introduced herself wearing a cunning smile.

"You're that journalist from The Daily Prophet," I recognized.

"And biographical author," She added. "But enough about me, I'm here to interview you," She said raising an eyebrow in interest. She whipped out an enchanted long feathered green quill and a pad that floated in mid air between us.

"Behind a gargoyle statue?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well it's better then a broom closet," She said and I looked at her in a peculiar manner. "Now I see you're very good friends with Triwizard Champion, Harry Potter," She grinned.

I could see right through her, this was her lame attempt into finding gossip about him. I let out a scoff of contempt and said, "He has a lot of friends." I knew I needed to avoid saying things that may indirectly send the wrong message.

"I'm sure 'The Chosen One' does, but you appear to be much more. Perhaps a romantic interest?" Her face lightened in hope.

"No, it's more in a sibling, brotherly-sister way," I explained.

Her face dropped into a dissatisfied frown at my answer as her quill scribbled away on the parchment. "So how was your reaction to Potter's new launch of fame? Were you proud? Or were you hurt and saddened?" She asked eagerly.

"Neither. Rather content with the situation," I lied. In reality I was worried like hell over the boy.

She let out a disgruntle of annoyance, then perked up a devious grin and said, "Content with the situation where Potter may risk his life?"

I could already see her scheme to twist my words around but I could help but snap, "What's that suppose to mean?" Outraged by her words, I could feel the anger rise within me. I had a really bad temper, but I straightened myself up trying to contain myself.

"Well he's not a cat, he doesn't have nine lives. He was lucky enough to of even lived the first time and a few more times after that _incident_. Would you be devastated to ever lose your beloved?" She smirked.

Ugh, she was starting to sound like Malfoy the way she was trying to label us as a couple. I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to break me. Knowing that I would accidently slip out words that can easily been thought as something different. I just needed to be as crafty as she was, play a little dirty. I'm from a family of Slytherin's, I just needed to summon the Slytherin from within. "Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Oh silly me, forgetting to ask who I was interviewing," She laughed. "What is your name deary?" She asked.

"Alex Amelia Moore," I answered sternly. Immediately her eyes widened and she looked at me in shock.

"M-Moore?" She stuttered nervously. I never seemed to know why, but my family's name seemed particularly threatening for some reason to people. I worried at first at the chance it may not of worked, but by reading her reaction only made me wear a triumphant smirk on my face.

"Yes," I replied feeling superior. Inside I hated to resorting into something as low as this, using my family's name to intimidate people. But she was an annoying, little pest that I needed to get rid of. "And if you were to publish a story about me, I'm sure my father wouldn't be to happy about it," I said. Okay, no _I'm_ starting to sound like Malfoy.

"Why of c-course, I'm so sorry," She said hastily. A piece of parchment ripped off the pad and incinerated into flames, turning into a pile of ash on the ground. "Please forgive me, my humblest apologies Miss Moore," She said bowing her head in respect.

I nodded my head in agreement, I acted as if I was to important for words and made my way out from behind the statue. I continued on with my way for lunch but I couldn't help but feel rather proud of the level authority I had. It felt eerily empowering to me, but at the same time I did feel rather disgusted with myself. I took advantage of the position I held, which I barely knew I had. My father worked for the Ministry of Magic and although he was high up I didn't understand how threatening he could come across to be. It's not like he was in the position that would affect her career, well that I knew of anyway.

I was lost in my train of thought when a young First Year boy bumped into me. "Sorry," I apologized sympathetically and squatted down to help him pick up his books. See I wasn't so bad. I looked up at him to hand his books but my attention couldn't help but catch the site of the badge he was wearing. It wrote, '_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY, the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_' I thought, _that's cute, but a bit suggestive_. The badge flashed into different words writing, '_POTTER STINKS_'. My facial expression dropped and I narrowed my eyes sharply at him. "Why are you wearing that badge?" I interrogated.

"A-A Fourth Year told me to put it on, o-or he'd h-hex me," The frightened First year stammered.

"And which Fourth Year was that?" I asked bitterly.

"H-Him," He answered pointing out into the courtyard. Following his directions it led to who other than Malfoy himself. _I knew it,_ I thought to myself. I stepped closer to him and the boy stumbled back a bit in fear but then realized I was harmlessly unpinning the badge off.

"I never want to see you wearing this again okay?" I said waving the badge in my hand. "Now run along." He nodded his head sheepishly and bolted off. "And you tell your little friends the same," I called out to him as he ran down the hall.

I snapped my head back at Malfoy who sat in a tree laughing with his dimwitted gang that stood around the tree with their arms crossed like they were body guards. I marched my way into the courtyard noticing passing students sporting the same badge which only made me angrier. As I flounced closer to the tree Crabbe and Goyle stood shoulder to shoulder with each other blocking my path.

"Move it," I ordered with a stinging acid in my tone. The two idiots remained in their spots but looked at one another unsurely, deciding if it was the best decision to stand their guard. They knew what I could do to them and I knew what their ultimatum was: move or get hurt. I could hardly see why their precious Malfoy was seen as someone worthy of protecting.

"Let her through," I heard Malfoy command. The boys stepped aside instantly and I stepped forward, cranking my neck up to see him.

"You're a mingin' scumbag ya' know that?" I cursed pegging the badge at his head. He blinked in confusion as it bounced right off his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed down, he was not happy. He leapt from the tree trunk, landing right in front of me. He positioned himself straight, towering over me. His lip twitched, sending me a ghastly snarl.

"How dare you," He said menacingly.

That arrogant git didn't scare me, his stone eyes could send me a thousand daggers into mine and I wouldn't even quiver. He had met his match. I knew well his superior persona he put on in front of the boys. "How dare you!" I repeated outraged. "You're a bloody, pathetic low life Malfoy!" I spat.

He could see how infuriated I was with him and he slumped back looking rather content with himself. He knew he'd finally gotten to me, and it pleased him. I could see the smirk beginning to creep up on his lips. "Did I hurt your _feelings_ Moore?" He taunted, the rest of the boys mocking in suit. "Because I made a little joke about your boyfriend?" He laughed, faking sympathy.

His lack of maturity only irritated me even more. "No, you pissed me off!" I scowled. "You shouldn't let jealousy get the best of you. Just because Harry's a Triwizard Champion and you're not. I bet right after the announcement you wrote a letter to your father whining like a baby 'bout it," I said.

"You think you're so rebellious sticking up for Potter?" He said. "You try so damn hard to show some of that 'Gryffindor chivalry', when really... " He began moving his face closer to mine, his mouth right beside my ear. "You're one of us," He whispered. I could feel a twist in my stomach. This time I wasn't hurt or dejected, but furious.

"You're nothing but an egotistical, conceited bastard," I swore and unknowingly pushed him back.

"Why you foul-!" He glowered.

"Don't you go near her," Harry ordered appearing between us. I could see the rest of the boys stepping closer the fight, but Malfoy nodded them to remain standing guard.

"Of course, Potter to the rescue," He scoffed. He sauntered his way over to Harry, trying to intimidate him the way he tried with me. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this Tournament. He disagrees, he thinks you're gonna last five," He smirked, the boys cackled around us.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks," Harry snapped. "He's vile and cruel, and you're just as pathetic," He said. He turned around pulling me away by my arm. But as I slowly walked backwards I could see Malfoy reaching for his wand. Five Slytherins against two Gryffindors, I didn't want to see how this would turn out.

"Harry!" I yelled turning him back around.

"Oh no you don't!" A croaky voice bellowed. Professor Moody pointed his finger at Malfoy, a spell beamed from the tip of his finger at him. Malfoy let out a yelp before shrinking to the ground, swirling into a pile of leaves. I gasped when I saw a white ferret's head pop up out of the heap. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned," He growled limping hastily toward him. He pulled out his wand and levitated Malfoy in the air as he cried for help. I couldn't help but burst out into tears of laughter. Karma had finally slapped Malfoy in the face and I was loving it. Bitter sweet irony...

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall called out swiftly walking to him. "What are you doing?" She asked puzzled, bopping her head up and down focusing on the ferret.

"Teaching," He answered.

"I-Is that a student?" She asked.

"Technically it's a ferret," He corrected.

He pulled open Crabbe's robes open and slid the Malfoy inside clothing. Many students gathered around to watch the show. We all laughed hysterically, I clenched my stomach in the tense pain I was getting from laughing so much. Crabbe whimpered in fear as the poor ferret struggled to be free. Goyle ran to help putting his hand down his robes but only to withdraw back away screaming in pain since he had gotten bitten. Malfoy had finally managed to escape free from what I could only imagine be the most horrifying place on earth, and scurried wildly along the ground. McGonagall pulled out her wand aiming at the ferret, transforming Malfoy back to his human form. He stood up hastily, turning around to see Moody and cowardly scampering backwards away from him.

"My father will hear about this!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" He questioned. He limped as fast as he could over to him. Chasing him in circles around the tree like cat and mouse.

"Alastor Moody!" McGonagall gasped stopping him from chasing Malfoy, letting him escape. "We NEVER use Transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that," She said bitterly. I turned around to see Malfoy bolting off into the distance, his croonies following behind.

"Might of mentioned it," Moody mumbled.

"Well you will do well to remember it," McGonagall ordered before turning around walking off and shoeing us students away from the scene.

I began to make my way, searching for Harry but saw him walking with Moody. I cocked up an eyebrow in curiously. The poor boy didn't know what he was in for. I paced forward hearing a crunch from underneath me. Removing my foot aside to reveal a Potter Stinks badge. Annoyed, I placed my foot back over it, stomping on it viciously.

"If it helps, I've asked people to stop wearing them."

I paused, embarrassed that someone had noticed my behavior and looked up to see Cedric Diggory. "T-Thankyou," I said shyly, my cheeks burning lightly. He grinned sincerely down me, he was such a nice boy, which only made my face feel even more hotter.

"Are you alright? You're looking a bit flushed?" He asked concerned.

"Oh no, I'm just still a bit shaken up from before," I tried to laugh off carelessly.

"I saw you and Malfoy going at it before. You've got pretty good aim," He chuckled. "You play Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team right?" He asked.

"Use to, this year I went on the reserves to start preparing for my O.W.L.s ya' know," I replied. The thought of dashingly, good looking Cedric Diggory - who was, might I add, one of the most infamous boys in the school known for being the hottest, astounded me. I never thought in a million years I'd be making conversation with him. "Are you still playing Seeker for Hufflepuff this year?" I asked.

"No, had to quit just for now, what with the Tournament and all," He explained. "But as soon as it's over, Hufflepuff will be crushing Gryffindor once again," He chuckled.

"Hufflepuff couldn't beat us even if we were blindfolded and had our hands tied behind our back," I laughed.

"Cedric mate!" One of his friends called out, signaling him to go over.

"Well I really do wish you good luck," I smiled, beginning to walk away.

"Thanks," He smiled back.

* * *

I let out a sigh of exhaustion as I somehow managed to carry a large amount of heavy books from the library to the Gryffindor Tower. I hoped to get some study and catch up Arithmancy since I didn't have Hermione's help anymore. The library was was full so the only place left for me was the Common Room. Unfortunately I found my study spot already taken by Hermione Granger who sat behind the table with books and notes scattered on it, in front of the burning fire place. I sighed once again, I knew I'd have to go in the dorms to study. It was hard to concentrate in there with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown gossiping away. Maybe I could summon up a strong silence barrier, but that would just come across rude. Hermione discretely saw me struggling with my decision from the corner of her eyes and moved some of her things aside. It was obvious she was allowing me to sit with her. I dropped my books carelessly onto the desk and sat at the edge of the table. I prepared all my stationary and opened up one of the books. I scanned the pages trying to understand the complicated technical language of it all. I saw pieces of written parchment sliding over my book, I looked up to see Hermione offering her notes. I could see by the consoling look in her eyes that she wanted a truce.

"I'm sorry... For what I said the other day, I didn't mean it," She said sympathetically.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," I said. "I'm sorry too."

"So you forgive me?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"'Mione you're my best mate, of course I do," I replied. She let out a squeal of excitement and leapt of the table, recklessly knocking a few papers on to the ground to embrace me into a hug. I wasn't the type for public affection, but for Hermione's sake I was willing to let that go.

"You girls are way to unpredictable for me. One minute you're fightin', the next you're flippin' best friends again." We turned around to see Ron standing behind the couch.

"You to talk, you're still fighting with Harry," I said.

"We're not fighting," He denied and made his way to sit down on the couch. "We're just not on speaking terms."

"I hardly see the difference," I scoffed.

"Ron's been doing his best to make everything is okay with Harry again," Hermione explained.

"What do you mean? The other day I saw you to at it like cats and dogs," I said.

"I told him what his first task was in the tournament," Ron replied.

"No, _I_ had to tell him. You were to stubborn to even talk to him," Hermione said and he shot her a glance.

"What is the first task anyway?" I asked.

"Dragons," He answered.

"Dragons?" I repeated shocked. "He's going to get himself killed!" I exclaimed and burrowed my face in my hands.

"Well I saw him go off with Moody today, I think he's preparing him," Hermione said attempting to calm me down.

"That looney?" I spat. "He's off his face 24 7, I always see him skullin' down that flask of his," I said.

"But he's bloody brilliant. Did you see him turn Malfoy into the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret?'" He chuckled.

"Never the less, I still want to keep an eye on him," I said seriously.

"On who? Moody or Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Both," I answered.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry about the late update and short chapter, I've been having a bit of writer's block but I'll do my best to break free from it. Thank you so much for the alerts, reviews, and favorites, it's really made my day! :D_

_If you have any feedback please do not hesitate to review or message, constructive criticism is much appreciated :)_


	10. Dirty Laundry

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**Dirty Laundry**

* * *

Today was the day the whole school had anticipated for. The first round of the Triwizard Tournament. The crowd was roaring in the stands that circled the stadium, excited for the outcomes of the first task. Hermione, Ron and I sat together clapping and cheering away, even though the weather was quite nippy. It was nice to finally have some balance back into my life. I just needed Ron and Harry to make peace and then I'd have my parents to worry about. Fred and George were going around recording bets for people and selling Tournament merchandise.

"Fancy a bet?" George grinned mischievously.

"I thought the teachers banned bets," Ron said.

"They did, before Dumbledore decided to participate," He chuckled.

"5 Galleons on Potter," I said handing him pile of coins.

"Gambling on someone's life isn't funny," Hermione cried outraged.

"To win," I corrected, she rolled her eyes. "Besides this is hardly gambling, merely an investment. We all know Harry's gonna slay some dragon butt," I said as George handed me my ticket.

"Actually the odds against Harry are 99 to 1," George said.

"Don't you two have any morals?" Hermione asked.

George and I exchanged our shrugged glances. "Don't shoot the messenger," George defended. Before Hermione could retort he boasted, "BETS! BETS! PLACE YOUR BETS HERE!"

"20 Galleons on Diggory," A boy said from behind me, outstretching his arm over my shoulder.

"Big spender are we?" George smiled accepting the money. I turned my gaze up the boy's arm to his chest to see a '_POTTER STINKS_' badge. _Probably some silly Hufflepuff_, I thought. I looked up to see the gruesome face of Malfoy, immediately I squinted my eyes sending him daggers. "Nice doing business with you," George said nodding his head and continued his way through the stands. "KRUM ENTHUSIAST? DELACOUR DEVOTEE? CEDRIC AFICIONADO? OR A POTTER FOLLOWER? PLACE YOUR BETS HERE THEN!" He bellowed.

I whipped my head around at Malfoy and let out a scoff. He looked back down at me looking disgusted at the site of me. "What are you lookin' at?" He scowled.

"The Amazing Bouncing Ferret," I smirked. Mentally thanking Ron for the quirky nick name he dubbed Malfoy with.

"You better shut you mouth while you're ahead Moore," He threatened sharpening his stone-like eyes.

"Or what? You'll bite my finger like you did with Goyle?" I chortled.

"I'll bite your whole bloody hand off if you don't shut your gob," He hissed.

"Oh why don't you crawl back into Crabbe's pants from where you came from?" I mocked, Hermione and Ron couldn't help but let out a snicker. I could see Malfoy's face turn tomato red in rage which only made me feel even happier. I was in the zone today, probably because I had my friends back which gave me more confidence. It felt incredibly wrong but incredibly right at the same time. So this is why Malfoy's always taunting people. "Looks like the teacup was right eh?" I cackled. "I'm not surprised, my predictions are always right," I said with a hint of cockiness. I couldn't help but try to rub it in his face even more, it was complete pay back for the times he's annoyed me. I was merely giving him a taste of his own medicine and he obviously wasn't liking it.

"If you're so sure of yourself then why don't we make a little bet?" Malfoy proposed.

"But I already placed one with George," I said dumbfounded.

"No you twit, between us. If Potter loses - which he will, you have to be my personal slave for a month," He smirked. I could see that small glint in his eye which made me see he was up to something.

I pondered over it, their was no way Harry would lose, so I was sure to win. And it would be nice to have Malfoy as a personal slave... "But if Potter wins, you have to be _my_ personal slave for a month," I said. "And you can't wear that stupid badge of yours," I added.

"Fine, but if I win you have to wear it," He said holding out his hand.

"But what if Harry loses Alex?" Ron asked.

"Which means you lose too," Hermione said.

"Granger's actually got a point for once," Malfoy interrupted. "Even your friend's are doubting Potter," He leered, I sent him a glance.

"Alex if you shake his hand then that secures a legal, magical binding, verbal contract between the two of you," Hermione explained.

"I'm also at risk of getting fleas from this ferret," I replied and saw Malfoy shoot me a glance. "But the opportunity's to good to pass up," I finished. "Deal!" I smiled smugly clasping his hand.

"I'm going to check up on Harry," Hermione sighed disappointed with my decision.

I turned back around standing next to Ron with my arms folded, feeling arrogant about myself. "You've just potentially sold your soul to the devil," Ron said.

* * *

The canon boomed which meant the games were to begin and Hermione had finally joined us. "That Rita Skeeter is nosy lil' git," Hermione cursed.

"What she do?" Ron asked.

"Just don't be surprised at the latest issue of The Daily Prophet," She replied folding her arms crossed.

"Our first Champion to compete is Cedric Diggory, up against the Swedish Short-Snout," The announcer boomed from the speakers. We watched the glimmering, slivery blue dragon let out a howl that emitted a blue flame. Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog that distracted the dragon. As Cedric approached the egg the dragon snapped it's head back to him and surged out blazing, blue flames at him. But triumphantly Cedric retrieved the Golden Egg and passed the task. I took a quick glimpse around to see the smug look on Malfoy's face, he actually thought he was going to win. I just needed to keep my trust in Harry strong.

"Our second Champion is Fleur Delacour, against the Common Welsh Green!" The announcer said. Fleur was such a small, petite girl. It was hard to watch her up against the enormous jade colored giant. But she managed to be doing fine as she enchanted the dragon to sleep. _Thud_. It collapsed to the ground sound asleep, causing it to shake a bit, the vibrations traveling throughout the stadium. As she went to retrieve the egg, the dragon let out a ghastly snore and let out a flare of fire that created a small blazing patch on her skirt. She pampered herself down, extinguishing it and collected the egg.

"Our third Champion is Viktor Krum! Against the Chinese Fireball!" The announcer said. The dragon had scarlet red scales that were smooth with tiny golden spikes. It's snout was stubby and it's eyes bulged out of it's head. Viktor used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon, causing it to stumble around and accidently stomp on a few of the real eggs. He finally reached for the egg and won, but was deducted points because the dragon had smashed a few eggs.

"And last but not least, our fourth Champion, Harry Potter! Against the Hungarian Horntail!" The announcer said. We all let out a cheer for Harry as he stepped into the rocky stadium. He ran for the Golden Egg that sat in the middle, which was his first mistake. The black scaled dragon whipped it's spiky tail at him. Luckily he had managed to dodge it's attack, but it's yellow, protruding eyes stared intently at him with a savage hunger.

"Mother of Merlin!" I jumped flabbergasted at the sight of the deadly looking beast. I was terrified for Harry's life.

"My brother Charlie told me about these. They're one of the most vicious breeds," Ron said.

"Potter doesn't stand a chance," I heard Malfoy laugh with Crabbe and Goyle from behind. "By the way," He began, leaning down to speak into my ear, "I get my laundry sent home, but the boys here don't. Be careful, Goyle's socks bite from being dirty for so long," He said in his arrogant tone.

I gagged in disgust at the thought of doing Crabbe and Goyle's laundry, I didn't even want to imagine the horror. Harry couldn't do this to me! But he couldn't do this to himself either, I knew Harry wouldn't give up. "It's not over yet," I hissed.

"Your pig-ignorance amazes me sometimes," He laughed. I turned my focus back to Harry who had summoned his Firebolt. He flew around the field, avoiding the dragon's flames, alluring it's attention off the eggs. He dove back down with turbo speed and successfully snatched the egg. I gasped in amazement as the crowd howled in applaud for his success.

"Harry Potter and Viktor Krum tied in first place. Cedric Diggory in second place. Fleur Delacour in third," The announcer said.

"No way..." Malfoy choked.

I snapped my head around wearing most egotistical smirk anyone has ever seen. He stared back at me, his icy eyes narrowing sharply, sending me a deadly glare. "This is way to good to be true," I sniggered in disbelief. Malfoy let out a raging disgruntled snarl and stormed away from his seat, with Crabbe and Goyle following behind of course. "Wait!" I called out running up to him as he stopped at the stairs.

"What?" He growled, gnashing his teeth together.

"I get my laundry sent home too, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing Harry's and Ron's. I have to warn you, Ron's 'delicates' are not so delicate," I snickered. He let out a growl and whipped back around.

* * *

"Harry I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed embracing him into a choking, bear hug.

"Thanks," He grinned. The Common Room was packed with many students having a celebration for Harry's first victory.

"Come one Harry, what's in the egg?" Fred asked.

"You guys wanna see what's in the egg?" Harry yelled to everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. He smiled and smacked his hand on the top of the Golden Egg. It split into four pieces revealing a flaming orange ball that erupted a high pitched screeching that caused everyone to grasp their ears in agony. It even caused the portraits on the wall to clench their ears. He stumbled around to shut it quickly and everyone sighed in relief.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron cried appearing from the crowd. An awkward silence grew as he approached Harry.

"I think we should leave you two alone," Hermione said nudging me with her elbow.

We walked a few paces away from the boys to let them reconcile things with one another. We watched them exchange glances from serious to a sincere grin at one another. "How come it's so easy for boys to make up?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

The boys turned around to face us. "Because we're not so melodramatic like girls are," Ron answered.

"You guys didn't speak to each longer than Hermione and I did!" I protested.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of knickers, I got Malfoy to do your laundry for a month," I told the boys.

Harry raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "No way am I trustin' him. He'll probably wash my clothes in itchin' potion," Ron scoffed.

"If he even dares to I'll just make him wear it until he learns how to wash them properly," I laughed.

* * *

After the celebration we all went up to our dorms for bed. I found a letter resting on my pillow and I already knew it was from my parents. I'm surprised that they didn't send me a Howler back for what I told them, well 'howled' at them. I opened up the letter and began to read:

_Dear Alex,_

_The Howler your mother and I received the other day was very 'clear' on your demands. You're lucky your mother begged me not to send one back and we discussed the situation. We do not wish to see you run off with a... muggle, so we both settled to an agreement, you should be thankful Lucius Malfoy was there to help us with the decision. If you somehow can relinquish your record of mischief by the end of the school year then we will not send you to Beauxbatons Academy. However, if you do something like open up the Chamber of Secrets again it's off to boarding school with you young lady!_

_Take good care, we are only looking out for your best interests._

_With lots of love, your parents Alfred and Edith_

I rolled my eyes and shoved the letter back into the envelope. I opened one of the draws of my bedside table, chucking it carelessly inside and slamming the draw shut. _Bang!_ Hermione looked up startled from the book she was reading in her bed. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"No," I pouted lying down with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Who was the letter from?" She asked.

"My parents, of course," I grumbled. "They said if I somehow 'relinquish my record of mischief' they won't send me to Beauxbatons."

"You're moving? How come you never told me this?" She exclaimed.

"_Might_ be moving. And I didn't tell you because my parents threatened me when we were fighting," I explained. "I don't even know how I'm going to stay out of trouble," I sighed.

"Me either, trouble tends to follow you around a lot," She said.

"Yeah, and it's called Malfoy," I said burying my face into my pillow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry if this seems a bit short and rushed but I'm note really good at describing action scenes, but next time I'll try to do better. I wanted to publish another chapter in the same day cause I felt bad for the late update of the last chapter. I can't believe I'm already up to my tenth chapter!_

_Thanks again for all the alerts, reviews and favorites! Don't forget to send me any necessary feedback! :D_

_Also I was thinking of making a trailer for the story to post on YouTube, but I can't quite find someone that would fit Alex's personality. If anyone has any recommendations of people from movies please message me! :)_

* * *

**Sneak peak of next chapter:**

"Would you..." He began, I could see a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "Go to Yule Ball with me?" He asked.

I could feel one of my heart strings pluck as soon as he said those words. My face felt like it was burning on fire and I was flabbergasted for words, left standing there speechless. I couldn't believe he actually asked me. I began to imagine us walking inside the dance with our arms linked together. Us dancing gracefully around the room to the enchanting, classical music. Then our eyes would meet affectionately and our faces would slowly grow closer-

"Would you just answer already!" Malfoy groaned.


	11. On The Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way profit nor own the creative rights of Harry Potter that belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**A Disgrace Upon Both**_

**On The Ball**

* * *

"I can't believe she did it again!" Hermione exclaimed, angrily tossing the latest issue of The Daily Prophet aside. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were having breakfast in the Great Hall. I took a quick glimpse at the article written by Rita Skeeter. She described Hermione to be have an interesting love affair with both Harry and Viktor Krum. Shame she didn't have the ability I had to keep my name out of the paper.

"Nice picture of though," I complimented. She shot me a threatening glance, and I went back to eating my breakfast. It was obvious she wasn't in a good mood. "Well it could be worse," I said chewing on a piece of bacon.

"How? She made me look like a two timing, fame hag!" She yelled.

"Well when you look at it that way," I muttered under my breath.

"Package for you Mr. Weasley," A small First Year boy appeared handing Ron a wrapped box.

"Thank you Nigel," Ron said putting it on the table.

Nigel turned to look at me. "You're the girl who have me that cursed lollipop!" He said madly.

"It wasn't cursed, it was just an Acid Lollipop," I sighed insipidly.

"It burnt a hole through my tongue and I had to go to the Hospital Wing," He said annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry let out a chuckle. "Do you have anymore?" He asked changing his facial expression into curiosity.

"4 Sickles each," I said. He nodded his head and searched his pockets for money, Hermione looking at me appalled.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron scorned holding up an ugly, carmine dress robe with scarlet fur at the end of each hemming. "Mom sent me a dress," He said.

We all started to laugh. "Well it does match your eyes, is there a bonnet?" Harry asked searching inside the box. "Ah ha!" Harry grinned holding up the matching attire to the robe.

"Ginny these are for you," Ron said to his little sister who sat a few seats down from us.

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly," She said scrunching her face.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you," Hermione giggled and everyone around us started to burst out in laughter.

* * *

After the embarrassingly funny breakfast, we all made our way to our classes. I had Divination first so I had headed in a different direction from the group. A devious grin grew on my face when I saw none other that my personal slave.

"Ah Malfoy, I'm actually delighted to see you for once," I smirked walking up to him.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"Did you forget the little bet we mad?" I said.

"That bet was just a joke," He scoffed slumping his hands into his pockets and looking away.

"The minute you shook my hand you accepted to a legal, magical binding agreement," I said smugly raising my head up to his, looking into his eyes.

He stood in his spot thinking, hesitating to react. "Fine!" He finally snapped.

"First take off that badge," I said eyeing the 'POTTER STINKS' badge.

"This?" He exclaimed pointing at his chest.

"Are you deaf?" I belittled.

He let out an irritated grumble and fidgeted with the pin. "There. Happy?" He scowled putting the badge in his pocket.

"Very," I said sternly. "Follow me then," I chimed and lead him to our first class. As we walked he dawdled behind, caviling to himself. "Carry my books," I said.

"No," He answered.

"That wasn't a question, it was an order," I said intimidatingly eyeing him up and down.

"Fine," He snapped snatching my book bag from me and he muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"How does it feel to attend to someone like a House Elf?" I asked.

"Pathetic," He hissed.

"Good, get use to it," I smirked. He gaped his mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"Alex!" Stanley appeared waving, walking down the corridor toward us.

"Hi Stanley," I smiled as dashing as I could and ignored Malfoy rolling his eyes.

"Have not seen you for while," Stanley chuckled then looked over to Malfoy who stood their impatiently and raised an eyebrow. "I thought two of you not friends?" He asked.

"We're not, he's just my slave for a month," I answered.

"Right," He said still left a bit dumbfounded. "I want to ask question," He said.

"Oh sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Would you..." He began, I could see a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "Go to Yule Ball with me?" He asked.

I could feel one of my heart strings pluck as soon as he said those words. My face felt like it was burning on fire and I was flabbergasted for words, left standing there speechless. I couldn't believe he actually asked me. I began to imagine us walking inside the dance with our arms linked together. Us dancing gracefully around the room to the enchanting, classical music. Then our eyes would meet affectionately and our faces would slowly grow closer-

"Would you just answer already!" Malfoy groaned.

I snapped out of my illusive daydream, my mind racing to search for an answer to his question. "S-Sure," I managed to stammer. Stanley smiled from ear to ear and nodded his head, then went off to his class.

"Eck," Malfoy groused and rolled his eyes as we continued our way to class.

"Do you have something to say m'boy?" I asked cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yes," He answered.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Why are you going with him? Or should I mean, why is he going with _you_?" He scoffed.

"Jealous because you haven't found a date yet?" I said with a cocky tone.

"As a matter of fact I have actually," He said.

"I don't think they'll let your pet dog Pansy inside the dance," I sneered.

"For your information it's not Pansy, it's Jacqueline Bonnet," He said smugly.

"Now why would she want to go with _you_?" I questioned.

"Because I'm devishly handsome," He smirked.

"If those are the new words for revoltingly repugnant," I jeered as we finally entered the class. We took our usual seats - well cushions, and sat in front a big crystal ball on our table.

"Today children we will study the particularly refined art of Crystal gazing to see into the future," Professor Trelawney said.

I could see Malfoy's head bulging through the crystal ball, eyeballing it intently. "I don't see a thing," He said bitterly sitting up straight.

"I think I can see a white swirl," I said wrinkling my nose to get a better look.

"That's not how it works," He said doubting my view.

"Well Mr. Seer, would you care to show me how it's done then?" I asked rolling my eyes.

He looked back down into the foggy ball. "I can see a murky cloud," He said perking back up.

"The whole thing is one round murky cloud to me," I said looking at the misty ball.

"You probably can't see anything 'cause it's so darn filthy," He grimaced and rubbed the ball with his the arm sleeve of his robe.

"Jeez, rub it hard enough and a Genie might just pop out and grant you three wishes," I mocked sarcastically. This only made him angrier causing him to actually rub the ball even harder. Because he was 'cleaning' it so much it began to tip off it's stand and rolled off the table to the front of the classroom. "Now look what you did," I said.

"Just shut up and help it grab it before-," He began but it was to late, the ball was already making it's way to the door. He jumped up and ran after it, recklessly pushing Trelawney out the way to the door. She let out a gasp of shock as I jumped up running after him.

"Sorry," I apologized on both our behalf's to her before I ran out the door. Fast little thing it was, it tumbled step by step down the spiral staircase. We both hurried our way down the flight of stairs, holding on to the railing chasing after it. I could see we were getting closer to it. "You get it-?" I asked. Malfoy suddenly slowed down causing me jump over him, we rolled down the last few steps of the staircase together, meshed as one ball. I landed on my back which sent me an aching pain down my spine and I could barely breathe from the weight on top of me. I looked up to meet the stone cold eyes of Malfoy, his face so close to mine I could feel his panting brush against my lips. I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach flip, doing a complete 360. "Ew! Get off me!" I yelled in disgust pushing him away from me and sitting up straight.

* * *

Our classes had been shortened to practice dancing lessons to prepare us for the Yule Ball. The school was divided into it's four Houses. The Gryffindor girls stood on one side of the room giggling at the Gryffindor boys who stood at the opposite side. In between us was McGonagall and a massive olden day record player where Filch stood next to as his cat Mrs. Norris rested upon it.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it's inception," McGonagall began. "On Christmas Eve night we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for of WELL mannered frivolity," She emphasized. "As representatives of the host school I ask each and everyone of you to put your best effort forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance," She said as she sauntered around the room, eyeballing the students carefully. The girls began to squeal excitedly as the boys groaned in annoyance with one another. "Silence," McGonagall ordered and everyone instantly hushed down. "The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect for the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening to besmirched that name behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons," She said in a serious tone.

"Babbling, bumbling, band of baboons," I giggled quietly to Hermione.

"Now the dance is to make the body breath," McGonagall explained showing us by exhaling with her arms. "Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight," She said.

"It's called hormones," I whispered to Hermione and she rolled her eyes at my lack of immaturity.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance," McGonagall said looking at the boys catching Ron muttering something to Seamus.

"I'm sure Ron's lion is just burning to prance," I joked and a few girls around us who heard giggled.

"Mr. Weasley, will you join me please?" McGonagall smiled taking Ron by the hand. He shyly walked with her into the middle of the room as all the boys gave him a pat on the back of encouragement. "Now place you place your right hand on my waist," She instructed.

"Where?" Ron asked shocked widening his eyes.

"My waist," She repeated. He awkwardly took her hand his and placed his other on her hip. I couldn't help but whistle out a cat call at them.

"Oi!" He snapped but McGonagall quickly shifted his attention back to her.

"Mr. Filch if you please," McGongall asked. He nodded his head and placed the needle on the record disc. The classical music began to play in a scratchy dynamic as she counted to the beat, "One, two, three. One, two, three." I could see Ron wasn't enjoying the dancing as much as his twin brothers were who were slowly dancing to it adoringly. "Everyone to your feet," She said and the girls walked forward to dance. I let out a groan of hesitation, but Hermione pushed me forward to follow suit. "Boys on your feet!" McGonagall commanded. The boys rolled their eyes and walked over to partner up with the girls.

"May I?" George grinned? Bowing his head down before me, holding his hand out.

"You may," I chuckled, curtsying with my robe and taking his hand. He embraced me closely to his body and we began to swirl around the room, passing the other couples. I was still left in a bit of pain from the crystal ball incident from beforehand and I wondered why my heart beat pounded unevenly when Malfoy was near me. Why did my stomach feel weird afterwards? It was probably because of the sudden cut off of circulation I thought.

"Why you dance divinely," He complimented snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You're not so bad yourself," I giggled.

"And switch," McGonagall chimed. We both spilt from each other and took hold of the closest partner of the opposite sex near us. I managed to find myself partnered with Harry. He awkwardly led us around, trying as hard as he could to not step on my toes.

"Ow!" I exclaimed withdrawing my foot.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

"It's okay," I sighed. I kept hoping up and down on one foot every time he stepped on my foot and apologized. "You're not very good at this are you?" I asked.

"Not really, no. How come you're so good at it?" He asked curiously.

"Harry you do forget who I am sometimes. I'm a Moore, so of course I know how to dance. Well at least waltz," I said rolling my eyes. "Ow!" I repeated after he treaded on my foot, again. "I've got plenty years of experience, especially when I had to always dance with Malfoy at our parents' parties," I grumbled.

Before Harry could say anything more McGonagall ordered, "And switch." We both turned around and hastily searched for another partner.

"It would be my pleasure to honor you with this dance Miss Moore," The other red headed twin bowed formally.

"Why the pleasures all mine Mr. Weasley," I replied taking his hand. I was glad we were using last names since I had no idea which Weasley twin I was dancing with, whether it was the same one or not.'

"Have you found a dance for the ball yet?" He asked.

"Why yes actually, a sweet boy from Durmstrang asked me today," I answered.

"Well that's a shame, I was hoping you would grace me with your presence on that evening," He sighed.

"Indeed. But I shall save a dance just for you," I said.

"The first?" He grinned.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Switch," McGonagall said once more. I turned around once again and searched for a partner. I found myself in the hands of Neville Longbottom. Out all the boys he was actually the best. I was surprised at how skillful he was.

"Wow Neville you're really good," I said.

"Thanks. I use to practice with my grandmother," He smiled shlyly.

"And switch one last time," McGonagall said. I turned around and managed to partner up with Seamus Finnigan. As we dance he was constantly looking downwards. _Is he trying to look down my robe?_ I thought furrowing my eyebrows.

"Eyes where I can see them Finnigan," I snapped.

"But I have two left feet," He explained.

"I'm sure you're not as bad as Harry," I rolled my eyes.

"I have two left feet," He repeated. "Literally," He added.

I glanced down at this shoes and he actually had another left foot where his right should be. I looked up to see the Weasley twins laughing, one of them had their wand out.

"You guys, cut it out," I giggled.

* * *

After the dance practice we were all sent to the Great Hall for a free study lesson. Hermione and I sat quietly writing notes out, opposite Ron and Harry who were discussing about how to get dates.

"This is mad, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates," Ron muttered to Harry. Professor Snape drawled past overhearing the conversation and whacked him on the back of the head. "Well, us and Neville," He sneered.

"Actually he's got a date," I piped up from my book.

"Now I'm really depressed," Ron mumbled. Fred slipped a note over to him, he read it and asked, "Who you going with?"

I snatched the note from his hand.

GET A MOVE ON OR ALL THE GOOD **ONES WILL HAVE GONE**!

I rolled my eyes at the note. It was annoying how the boys saw the girls as some sort of item. But then again, they wouldn't want to be stuck left with someone like Pansy Parkinson. It kind of made me feel a bit egotistical since I've already been asked twice now. _M__ust mean I was one of the good ones_ I thought and smiled to myself.

I watched as Fred chucked a scrunched up piece of parchment at Angelina Johnson who turned around looking annoyed with him. 'Would you like to go to the dance with me?' He mouthed showing her through his small dance movements in his seat. Her expression changed from irritated to a gleeful smile and she nodded her head. Fred winked back at his little brother who sat their in disbelief and I noticed Harry had observed the situation thoroughly.

"Do you want to go the ball with me? As friends?" Harry asked looking at me. Wow, three times in one day that has to be a record. I felt rather flattered.

"Sorry," I said looking apologetic. "I'm already going with Stanley," I said.

"Oh good for you then," He smiled sincerely. He was always such a light hearted boy.

"Great, we're already done one," Ron moaned.

"You shouldn't view girls as a material object," I protested.

"You're only say that cause your all covered for the dance," He said. He turned around to Hermione and said, "Well Hermione, you're a girl."

She gazed up from her book with and pique look on her face. Harry shook Ron's arm and shot him a warningly glance. "Well spotted," She said sarcastically. Snape startled me by coming up from behind and whacking Ron and Harry over their heads with a book.

"Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad," Ron replied. Harry and I sat dubiously at his poignant attempt to ask her to the dance. I slapped my forehead embarrassed for the boy and covered my eyes knowing what was to come from Hermione.

"I won't be going alone believe it or not someone's asked me!" She snapped and started to gather her things. "And I said yes!" She hissed and crammed all her things into her bag before storming off furiously. I was shocked since she never told me she had a date.

"Bloody hell," Ron exasperated. "She's lyin' right?" He asked leaning forward over to me. As the two boys started to strategize their plan to find dates I spotted Snape standing behind them, tugging his sleeves upwards to prepare to hit them again. "Agreed?" Ron asked Harry.

"Agreed," Harry repeated. Snape grabbed their heads and slammed them forcefully back down into their books. They let out a groan of pain and I rolled my eyes getting back to my studies.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yes I updated quite quickly today, since it's school holidays for me I've got a lot of time on my hands. Thanks again for the alerts and favorites! Also if anyone has any recommendations for Alex's character in the YouTube video please let me know! I was hoping to find someone like that girl from 'John Tucker Must Die' and 'Prom Night', but I can't use her because someone's already down that for an Oliver Wood fanfic (that's where I got the idea from lol)._


End file.
